Tenshi no Miko
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Di sebuah kuil di pinggiran Kyoto, gadis penjaga kuil (miko) hidup bersama makhluk halus (yokai) pendampingnya. Keduanya harus berjuang menaklukkan hati lawannya agar dapat mencapai kesempurnaan kekuatan masing-masing. Akankah sang Miko berhasil menjadi Tenshi? Atau justru Yokai pendampingnya yang mengalahkannya.
1. Chapter 1

**Ide cerita ini saya ambil dari sebuah komik yang pernah saya baca dulu dengan perubahan yang cukup banyak. Silakan membaca dan jangan lupa review**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto's charachters belongs to Kishimoto Masashi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TENSHI NO MIKO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **27 November XXXX**

Hujan hari ini tidak terlalu lebat. Namun juga tidak terlalu kecil sehingga sebagian besar manusia di sini memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di rumah masing-masing. Pemukiman ini bukanlah sebuah kota yang ramai, hanya sebuah perkampungan sederhana di tepi Kyoto. Perkampungan yang masih kental dengan keyakinan dan tradisi yang dianut sebagian masyarakatnya. Hutan kecil yang hijau mengelilingi perkampungan ini.

Sekitar satu kilometer dari pusat perkampungan, tampaklah sebuah bangunan tua tempat peribadatan masyarakat sekitar. Bangunan kecil itu terlihat sepi, karena memang dikunjungi warga hanya pada saat-saat tertentu saja. Di bagian depan bangunan, terlihat seorang gadis mengenakan hakama merah dan haori putih, rambut indigo panjangnya diikat lepas di belakang. Kedua tangannya menggenggam gagang sapu lidi yang sedang dimain-mainkannya. Sepertinya gadis miko itu baru saja selesai menyapu, atau mungkin menghentikan kegiatan menyapunya karena hujan. Wajah gadis itu terlihat kesal.

"Nee.. Hinata-chan.. Ayo lah lepas sapu itu, kau janji kan kita akan bermain hari ini."

Tunggu! Siapa yang berbicara?

Mungkin tidak semua orang melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara itu. Tetapi gadis itu tentu saja melihatnya. Buktinya adalah-

"Tidak Naruto-kun! Kau tidak lihat? Hujan sedang turun. Memangnya kita mau bermain apa?"

"Kita bisa bermain di dalam kan? Ne..Ne.."

"Tidak! Sudah cukup kemarin lusa Ojii-sama memarahiku dan kemarin Sakura-sama juga. Gara-gara kau membuat berantakan isi kuil."

"Huaa.. Itu kan bukan salahku Hinata-chan, mereka saja yang terlalu galak hee.."

"Naruto-kun no baka!" lalu gadis itu pergi meninggalkan pemuda di sampingnya.

Pemuda?

Sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya pemuda. Lihat saja telinganya yang panjang, gigi taringnya juga mencuat keluar dari bibirnya. Jangan lupakan sembilan untaian bulu yang menempel pada pantatnya alias ekor.

Melihat lawan bicaranya pergi, Naruto hanya mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya menyeringai.

"Hehehe, jangan salahkan aku kalau kau dimarahi lagi hari ini Hinata-chaaannn.."

.

.

.

 **PRAAANGGG**

"Suara apa itu?"

"Hinaataaaaaaaaaaa.."

Kemudian terdengar langkah lari tergopoh-gopoh mendekati sumber suara.

"Ha-Hai Sakura-sama."

Gadis berrambut merah muda yang disebut sebagai Sakura, hanya memejamkan matanya, berusaha menghela nafas.

"Lihat itu!"

Telunjuknya mengarah pada pecahan piring yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dapur. Hinata hanya mampu cengo.

"Sa-saya akan membersihkannya Sakura-sama."

"Bagus! Kau harus belajar bertanggungjawab."

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Sakura melangkah pergi, tetapi ketika mencapai pintu ruang makan, langkahnya terhenti. Tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata dia berucap-

"Waktunya tinggal sebulan lagi Hinata!"

Hinata terdiam, matanya memandang tajam pecahan keramik di depannya. Genggamannya mengerat.

"Saya mengerti, Sakura-sama."

Sakura melangkah pergi.

"Hahahahaha.. Kau sedang apa Hinata-chaaann.."

Tiba-tiba suara tawa mengejek itu terdengar di telinga kanan Hinata.

 **Twitch!**

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Hinata.

"Naruto-kun no BAKAAAAAA!"

"Upz.. Hehehe maafkan aku Hinata-chan. Salah siapa kau tidak mau bermain denganku. Kau meninggalkanku. Aku kan hanya ingin kau perhatikan."

"Dengan membuat masalah?" sembur Hinata.

Naruto cengengesan. Hinata melanjutkan kegiatannya membersihkan pecahan piring kemudian menoleh pada sosok berrambut kuning di sebelahnya. Matanya menelusuri setiap inci dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Sejenak memalingkan muka demi menyembunyikan rona merah yang entah mengapa selalu muncul jika pemuda ini di dekatnya.

"Hee.. ada apa Hinata-chan?"

"Tidak ada! Hanya memastikan kalau kau juga sudah tumbuh dewasa Naruto-kun. Sama sepertiku."

"Hmm.. Lalu?"

"Huftt... Lalu aku heran, kenapa sikapmu tak kunjung dewasaaa?" teriak Hinata pilu.

Naruto hanya diam, terkejut lebih tepatnya. Selanjutnya tersenyum dan detik berikutnya senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringai.

"Hm... lalu memangnya kenapa kau ingin aku bersikap dewasa? Hm? Atau sebenarnya kau ingin-"

"TIDAK! Tidak ada!"

Hinatapun pergi meninggalkan Naruto membawa pecahan piring yang barusaja ia bereskan.

"Nee.. Hinata-chaann. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagiii.."

Dan suara rengekan sang pemuda menggema di koridor bangunan kuil, langkahnya mengekor gadis miko di depannya.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Seorang kakek berrambut putih panjang duduk di bagian depan kuil, di hadapannya duduk dua orang anak gadis. Yang satu berrambut merah muda sebahu, iris mata _emerald_ , yang lain berrambut indigo panjang, iris mata _amethyst_. Memakai kimono putih bermotif bunga sakura. Kedua gadis itu terlihat berbeda. Gadis pertama tampak sebagai gadis yang kuat, periang, sedangkan gadis kedua yang lima tahun lebih muda terlihat pendiam dan pemalu.

"Kalian tidak tahu kuil ini berbeda kan? Berbeda dengan kuil lain."

Kedua gadis tersebut menggeleng bingung.

"Tidak sembarang gadis miko bisa mengabdi di kuil ini. Mereka yang berada di sini adalah gadis-gadis pilihan yang memiliki kekuatan positif berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Termasuk kalian berdua. Meskipun bentuk kekuatan tersebut tidak sama untuk setiap gadis. Tetapi kami meyakini bahwa kekuatan tersebut ada untuk menciptakan kebaikan dan kedamaian di dunia."

Kakek tua tersebut menghela nafas sejenak. Pandangannya mengarah ke hamparan langit biru di depannya. Pikirannya menerawang.

"Setiap miko yang sudah terpilih untuk kuil ini, akan diberikan seorang pendamping ketika mereka sudah resmi disucikan. Pendamping ini bukanlah seorang manusia seperti kalian. Mereka adalah makhluk tak kasat mata, atau yokai. Miko dan yokai ini akan terus bersama, berdampingan hingga sang miko berusia 20 tahun. Saat usia 20 tahun itulah, mereka harus berpisah."

Kedua gadis mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang akan diucapkan kembali oleh orang yang sudah mereka anggap orangtua tersebut. Kakek tua kembali menghela nafas.

"Perpisahan ini sebenarnya sangat menyakitkan. Bukan karena raga mereka terpisah, tetapi ikatan batin mereka juga akan ikut terpisah. Jauh. Sangat jauh."

Si merah muda menyela.

"Kalau memang menyedihkan, kenapa mereka harus terpisah jii-chan? Tidak bisakah mereka terus bersama?"

Kakek itu memandang gadis merah muda. Tersenyum kemudian menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya.

"Tidak bisa! Mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan berpisah jika sudah berusia 20 tahun."

"Ta-tapi mereka bi-bisa bertemu la-lagi kan jii-jii?"

Lanjut gadis indigo yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Bisa! Hanya saja mungkin mereka bahkan tidak ingin bertemu lagi jika sudah terpisahkan."

Kedua gadis itu menatap sang kakek bingung.

"Karena perpisahan itu harus mengorbankan salah satu dari mereka."

Jawaban itu tentu saja membuat mata kedua gadis membelalak. Kemudian gadis indigo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Itulah mengapa miko di kuil ini benar-benar gadis yang terpilih."

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"..Ta.. Hinata-chaaann."

Suara bariton yang berbisik di telinga sang gadis membuat lamunan gadis itu buyar.

"A-ada ap-"

Menyadari posisi wajah sang yokai yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya, Hinata segera menarik diri. Memalingkan muka dan menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi nya.

"Ne.. Hinata-chaan.. Kau kenapa? Demam? Lihat wajahmu merah begitu?"

"Ti-tidak! Kau hanya salah lihat."

Hinata segera berdiri dari posisinya dan meraih gagang sapu yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Telapak tangannya yang lain ia tengadahkan, mengecek apakah hujan sudah benar-benar berhenti.

"Sudah berhenti dari tadi Hinata-chan. Makanya jangan melamun saja."

Hinata hanya mendelik tajam. Naruto menyeringai, gigi taringnya terlihat lebih panjang dari biasanya, sambil mengibas-kibaskan ekornya dengan sengaja.

"Kyaaa.. Naruto-kun no bakaaaa! Jadi berantakan lagi kan halaman yang sudah ku sapuuu.."

"Kyahahahahaha... Coba kau mau bermain denganku, pasti aku bantu membersihkan Hinata-chaaannn"

Dan terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran antara kedua makhluk tersebut di halaman kuil kecil itu.

.

 **Sementara itu di sebuah apartemen di pusat Kota Tokyo.**

"Sudah hampir waktunya."

Gumaman pelan terdengar dari mulut seorang laki-laki berrambut _raven_ yang sedang duduk di pinggiran jendela. Iris _onyx_ nya menatap lurus langit kota Tokyo yang mulai menggelap.

.

.

.

Pagi ini udara cukup sejuk. Langit biru terlihat cerah dengan sinar menantang sang surya. Halaman kuil kecil telah bersih dari daun-daun yang berguguran beberapa waktu lalu.

Di bagian dalam kuil, terlihat seorang gadis sedang berdoa, kedua telapak tangannya menangkup, mata nya memejam. Bibir merah mudanya merapalkan doa. Selintas angin bertiup dari pintu samping kuil, menyenggol helaian merah mudanya yang diikat lepas.

Beberapa menit berlalu, gadis itu berdiri, merapikan hakama merahnya yang beberapa saat lalu ia duduki. Belum sempat kakinya melangkah, sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Sakura-sama."

Wajah dengan hiasan belah ketupat ungu di dahinya itu menoleh. Mendapati sesosok yokai gagah dengan sembilan ekor jingga di bagian belakang.

"Kitsune. Ada perlu apa?"

Sang yokai mendengus.

"Cih.. sombong sekali kau."

"Kalau kau tidak ada urusan, aku akan pergi." Sakura melangkahkan kaki keluar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke-nii?"

Mendengar nama yang disebutkan yokai di hadapannya, Sakura berhenti. Perasaan yang tidak diketahui namanya, ia rasakan menjalari seluruh hatinya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Sakura-sama. Kau tahu jawaban yang aku inginkan. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya hingga ia kalah darimu?"

Sakura menghela nafas. Masih enggan menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Tentu saja ia menyatakan cintanya padaku! Apalagi yang kau harapkan?"

Naruto tersenyum sinis.

"Kheh.. Aku tahu Sasuke-nii, Sakura-sama. Seperti kau dan Hinata-chan, Sasuke-nii sudah seperti kakakku sendiri. Aku tahu dia tidak akan pernah mengatakan perasaannya pada siapapun, apalagi padamu. Meski aku tahu benar dia jatuh cinta padamu."

Sakura terdiam.

"Jawaban apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Kitsune?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan padanya. Itu saja."

"Dan aku sudah menjawabnya. Hebi menyatakan cintanya padaku. Apa kau ada perlu yang lain? Karena aku masih banyak tugas."

Sakura melangkah pergi. Naruto hanya menatap nanar kepergiannya. Hatinya ingin berteriak tetapi dia hanya menahannya. Rasa sakit hati karena terpisah dengan orang yang sudah ia anggap kakak masih ia rasakan hingga saat ini.

" _Aku tahu kau melakukan sesuatu Sakura-sama. Aku tahu nii-san tidak akan pernah menyatakan perasaannya padamu sebesar apapun itu. Aku tahu nii-san memiliki ambisi besar untuk menguasai kekuatan yang ia miliki. Ambisi yang mengalahkan cintanya padamu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bukan nii-san. Aku tidak egois seperti nii-san dan kau."_ Gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Nii-san.. Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus pergi Naruto."

"Ne.. ne.. kau mau pergi kemana? Aku boleh ikut? Oh iya, kenapa sisik di wajahmu menghilang nii-san?"

"Aku membersihkannya."

"HAH?"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan memakai sepatunya. Menolehkan kepalanya ke arah remaja di hadapannya. Tangannya terulur mengusap-usap kepala Naruto.

"Dengar Naruto! Aku harus pergi, kau pasti akan tahu sebentar lagi mengapa aku pergi. Aku tidak berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, kau tahu?"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Wajahnya berubah sedih.

"Apa nii-san membenciku? Kenapa kau tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi?"

Sasuke menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Kau tidak boleh bertemu denganku lagi. Kau harus mendapatkan kekuatan Kyuubi sepenuhnya. Kau harus bisa Naruto." Sasuke berdiri melangkahkan kakinya.

"Dan apapun yang kau rasakan nanti, sembunyikan saja! Jangan pernah mengucapkan kata cinta pada miko-mu. Ingat itu!"

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **.**

" _Maaf Nii-san, aku tidak bisa menuruti kata-katamu. Aku menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk gadis yang kucintai."_

.

.

.

 **22 Desember XXXX**

"Hinata-chaannn.. kau mau kemana?"

"Membuang sampah Naruto-kun, kau mau membantuku?"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, bibirnya tersenyum manis mendorong pipinya ke atas hingga matanya menyipit. Semu merah menghiasi pipi tembam itu.

Naruto yang melihatnya merasakan hangat menjalari pipinya. Sadar pipinya memiliki warna yang serupa dengan Hinata, ia memalingkan wajahnya. Jari telunjuk nya menggaruk pipi berkumisnya. Ekornya yang pendek bergoyang goyang menandakan kegugupan.

"E-eto.. Ano.."

"Hm? Tidak biasanya Naruto-kun begini? Kenapa kau malu-malu? Bukannya biasanya malu-maluin?"

 **Twitch!**

"Huh! Dasar Hinata-chan! Sini aku yang buang sampahnya."

Naruto menarik tas plastik dari tangan Hinata dan melangkah pergi. Hinata hanya terkikik geli sebelum sorot matanya berubah sendu.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Tsunade-samaaa.. "

Teriakan seorang gadis berrambut merah muda terdengar di pintu kuil kecil. Gadis tersebut berlari mendekati seorang wanita dewasa yang berada di pintu gerbang. Seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang diikat dua di bagian belakang. Tanda ungu di dahinya menambah kecantikan alami sang wanita.

"Sakura.. Kau sudah besar."

Tangannya terulur mengelus puncak kepala Sakura.

"Tentu saja! Aku ingin cepat tumbuh besar dan menjadi seperti Tsunade-sama."

"Hm.. hm.. Baiklah.. Kau harus bisa sepertiku, ne? Kau harus kuat. Mana Hinata?"

Gadis indigo yang sedari tadi hanya memandang dua sosok di hadapannya kini melangkah maju.

"Ha-hai Tsunade-sama."

Sang gadis tersenyum. Tsunade meraih tangan sang gadis.

"Kau tidak ingin sepertiku juga Hinata?"

"Te-tentu saja, a-aku ingin ku-kuat se-seperti Tsunade-sama dan S-Sakura-nee."

"YOSH! Itu artinya kau juga harus rajin berlatih."

Hinata mengangguk antusias. Tidak seperti Sakura yang secara terbuka menyatakan kekagumannya kepada sang Tenshi no Miko, Hinata lebih memilih mengagumi dalam diam. Meski begitu, keinginannya ia salurkan dalam bentuk latihan. Di saat tidak ada pekerjaan kuil, ia berlatih bersama Sakura, kadang bersama pria tua yang dipanggil Ojii-sama. Kadang jika Tsunade sedang berkunjung, mereka bertiga berlatih bersama. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang secara kebetulan memiliki jenis kekuatan medis dan fisis yang sama dengan Tsunade, Hinata justru memiliki kekuatan mata yang langka. Ojii-sama nya pernah berkata bahwa Hinata berpotensi menguasai bahkan merajai kekuatan matanya.

.

"Ja-jadi itu Tsunade-sama yang telah mengalahkan Kaeru-sama Jii-san?"

Pria tua berbadan besar itu mengangguk. Tangannya tetap menyibukkan diri merapikan ranting-ranting pohon yang baru saja ia potong. Dua sosok yokai di belakangnya hanya menatap punggung sang pria.

"Kenapa Kaeru-sama mengalah darinya Jii-san?" yokai dengan sisik di sebagian kulit wajah, tangan dan kakinya itu bertanya.

Pria tua itu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"Dia tidak mengalah, dia memang kalah Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengus.

"Kheh.. dia kalah dari wanita itu? Apa dia tidak menginginkan kekuatannya? Apa kau yakin dia rela hidup abadi sebagai manusia fana tanpa kemampuan apa-apa seperti ini? Apa dia bahagia Jii-san?"

"Dia bahagia, Sasuke. Aku tahu pasti itu."

Sementara sosok di sebelah Sasuke hanya diam, termenung, berusaha mengerti apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan.

"Ano.. Jii-chan, Nii-chan, sebenarnya siapa Tsunade-sama itu?"

Sasuke dan pria tua itu menoleh.

"Tsunade adalah Tenshi no miko, Naruto. Dulu dia adalah miko yang didampingi Kaeru no yokai. Seperti Hinata bagimu."

Naruto hanya manggut-manggut.

"Lalu.. Apa maksudnya Kaeru-sama kalah darinya?"

Dan dua orang di hadapannya hanya mampu cengo. Sebelum Sasuke berkata-

"Jangan bilang kau tidak mendengarkan cerita Jii-san sebulan yang lalu?"

Naruto menggeleng sambil nyengir dengan wajah tak berdosa. Sasuke mendengus dan pria tua tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dengar Naruto, aku akan mengulanginya kali ini. Tapi hanya sekali ini, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Dulu Tsunade adalah seorang miko, sama seperti Sakura dan Hinata. Ia adalah miko terpilih untuk kuil ini. Ia adalah miko yang hidup dengan Kaeru no yokai sebagai pendampingnya hingga usianya 20 tahun. Seperti takdir yang turun temurun di sini. Miko dan yokai hidup bersama dalam sebuah pertarungan. Bukan pertarungan fisik melainkan pertarungan untuk bisa menaklukkan hati masing-masing. Pertarungan untuk bisa membuat lawan jatuh cinta dan mengucap kata cinta di hadapannya, sebelum ulang tahun ke 20 sang miko."

 **Whack!**

"Ah.. itaii nii-san."

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu kau mengantuk? Dengarkan Jii-san dengan benar."

"Aku mendengarkan dengan mata tertutup-ttebayo, kau tahu?"

Pria tua itu hanya tersenyum.

"Aku lanjutkan Naruto, ini hal penting, jika kau sampai terlewat, kau tanggung sendiri akibatnya."

"Hai Jii-chan."

"Jika sebelum sampai ulang tahun ke 20 miko bisa membuat yokai menyatakan cinta tepat di hadapannya, miko itu akan mencapai kesempurnaan, mendapatkan kuasa penuh atas kekuatan istimewa yang ia miliki. Sehingga ia menjadi Tenshi no miko. Sebaliknya yokai pendampingnya akan berubah menjadi makhluk fana bernama manusia. Bukan hanya tidak bisa mencapai kesempurnaan kekuatannya, bahkan kekuatan yang dimilikinya akan hilang. Dan yokai tersebut akan hidup abadi mengulang-ulang setiap jaman manusia yang berbeda."

"Whoaaa.. manusia? Aku tidak mau menjadi manusia. Itu mengerikan-ttebayo."

"Diam Baka!"

"Haii..nii-chan."

"Bagi yokai seperti kalian, menjadi manusia adalah penderitaan jika ia tidak melepaskan nafsu hitamnya. Tapi jika mampu mengendalikan nafsu hitam itu, sebenarnya cukup menyenangkan juga menjadi manusia."

Sasuke mendengus. Naruto terpana dengan ucapan Jii-sannya.

"Hahahaha.. Kau selalu saja seperti itu Sasuke. Lihatlah Naruto, dia bahkan mungkin ingin menjadi manusia."

"Itu karena kau seorang manusia Jii-san."

Sang pria tertawa lagi hingga Naruto memotong –

"Ano.. Jii-chan, jika yang terjadi sebaliknya? Jika miko tidak mampu membuat yokai menyatakan cintanya bagaimana? Apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Yokai akan mendapatkan kuasa penuh akan kekuatan yang dimiliki. Kekuatan tanpa batas."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan miko?"

"Apa pedulimu terhadap miko Naruto? Dia itu musuh kita, biarkan saja apapun yang terjadi padanya. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura." Sergah Sasuke.

"Miko akan kehilangan kemampuan istimewanya. Dia akan kembali menjadi manusia biasa dan diusir dari kuil ini. Bisa jadi tidak diterima masyarakat yang mengetahui statusnya sebagai tenshi no miko yang gagal. Dan sama seperti yokai yang gagal, ia akan menjadi manusia abadi. Di sana lah penderitaan yang sebenarnya."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya, telinga dan ekornya memanjang. Kuku jari tangan dan kakinya juga memanjang, begitu pula dengan taringnya. Sasuke hanya menatap heran dirinya, sedangkan pria tua itu tersenyum.

"A-aku tidak mau Hinata-chan menderita." Ucap Naruto lirih.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, emosi menguasai hatinya. Sisik mulai tumbuh merata pada setiap inci tubuhnya. Namun tepukan di bahu kirinya menghentikan perubahan Sasuke menjadi Hebi sempurna.

"Naruto hanya memiliki sisi lembut yang lebih besar darimu Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam, sebelum ia mengucapkan pertanyaan yang membuat sang pria tua menghentikan kakinya yang mulai melangkah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa Kaeru-sama bahagia, Jii-san?"

Pria tua kembali tersenyum, angin meniup ekor rambutnya pelan.

"Karena aku adalah Jiraiya, Kaeru no Jiraiya, atau yang baru saja kau panggil Kaeru-sama."

Pria tua itu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Wah tadinya pengen diselesaikan sekalian, Cuma takut kepanjangan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nai mau mengucapkan terimakasih untuk yang sudah follow dan fav cerita ini. Juga untuk yang sudah review.**

 **Slacker Sasha, edachan02, , Hyuuzu Avery, Ana**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto's charachters belongs to Kishimoto Masashi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TENSHI NO MIKO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **24 Desember XXXX**

Suasana pasar hari ini lebih ramai daripada biasanya. Mungkin karena besok adalah hari Natal. Sebenarnya warga desa ini tidak banyak yang merayakannya. Hanya saja sanak kerabat mereka yang tinggal di kotalah yang ingin merayakannya. Tentu saja ada alasan mengapa mereka merayakannya di tempat ini. Selain karena daerah ini masih kental dengan tradisinya, di sini juga lebih asri dibandingkan kota tempat mereka tinggal. Daerah ini benar-benar cocok untuk melepas penat di musim dingin.

Alasan lain lagi adalah ada yang istimewa dari perkampungan ini. Meski musim dingin telah tiba, entah mengapa salju tidak pernah menampakkan diri di sini. Yang ada hanya langit cerah yang terkadang gelap karena turun hujan. Justru musim di sini lebih mirip dengan negara tropis. Salah satu kepercayaan warga perkampungan ini adalah karena perkampungan ini dijaga oleh seorang Dewi yang sangat membenci salju. Sehingga jika musim dingin tiba, hanya hawa dari suhu rendah yang dirasakan tanpa ada salju.

Hinata membawa keranjang yang berisi barang belanjaan di tangan kiri nya. Sambil melihat ke kanan dan kiri berharap ada hal menarik lain yang bisa ia tambahkan ke keranjangnya. Senyum manis tak pernah sirna dari wajah ayu sang gadis. Sambil sesekali membalas sapaan warga dengan ramah.

"Ohayo, Hinata-sama."

"Ohayo mou.."

Melanjutkan langkahnya sambil sesekali menajamkan pendengarannya. Dan hampir pingsan ketika ia mendengar bisik-bisik sekelompok warga yang sedang berkumpul di depan kedai sayur mayur.

"Apa benar dia akan meneruskan jejak Tsunade-sama dan Sakura-sama?"

"Apa maksudmu, Honoka?"

"Aku tidak yakin, lihat saja dia itu lemah, tidak seperti pendahulunya. Aku bahkan yakin dia akan kalah."

"Ssshh.. jangan berbicara begitu Honoka."

Dan selanjutnya percakapan itu tidak lagi berada dalam jangkauan pendengarannya. Hinata menuju kuil dengan berlari. Tangannya berusaha menutup mulutnya agar tidak ada suara tangisan yang keluar. Meski mata telah mengkhianati kinerja otaknya dengan meneteskan air suci ke pipi merah nya.

Andai saja mereka tahu bahwa pertarungan ini bukanlah pertarungan kekuatan fisik. Oh benar tidak ada yang mengetahui pertarungan yang sebenarnya kecuali para makhluk yang terlibat langsung. Masyarakat perkampungan pun hanya mengetahui bahwa pertarungan miko dengan yokai adalah murni dengan kekuatan fisik. Kekuatan fisik yang tumbuh dari pelatihan mereka. Bukan kekuatan hati antara kedua makhluk istimewa tersebut.

Ketika sampai di kuil, langkah kaki Hinata terhenti sejenak. Tangannya mengusap kasar air mata yang telah lancang turun ke pipinya. Menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Terus diulang hingga dirasa hatinya sudah cukup tenang. Selanjutnya melangkah masuk menuju dapur di bagian belakang kuil. Tanpa menyadari sesosok yang tengah menatapnya sejak awal ia berada di pintu gerbang. Sosok yang seketika itu juga mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjahili Hinata.

"Hinata-chan.." gumam sendu terdengar dari mulut sosok tersebut.

.

"Hei Hinata, kenapa sebanyak ini belanjaannya?" tanya Sakura.

"Go-gomen Sakura-sama."

"Dan apa ini?" Sakura mengambil wadah makanan berbentuk cup terbuat dari bahan _sterofoam_.

Hinata hanya menundukkan kepala, ia rasakan panas menjalari wajahnya. Kedua jari telunjuknya beradu di depan dada.

" _Cup Ramen_? Sejak kapan kau suka makanan asing ini Hinata? Bukannya kau suka lebih suka _cinnamon rolls_ ya?"

"A-ano Sakura-sama-"

"Sudahlah Sakura, mungkin Hinata memang sedang ingin memakan makanan aneh itu. Nah Hinata, apa kau melupakan pesananku?" Tsunade menyela percakapan kedua gadis yang sudah dianggapnya anak tersebut.

"Ti-tidak Tsunade-sama. Saya bawakan pesanan Anda, bahkan mochi hijau, ikan dan kol kesukaan Tsunade-sama."

"Bagus." Tsunade tersenyum.

"Baiklaaahh.. Bisa kita mulai latihan memasaknya Tsunade-sama?"

Sakura terlihat antusias sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum. Mereka berdua sangat menantikan momen-momen seperti ini, dimana Tsunade datang berkunjung dan mengajari mereka memasak bahan makanan yang sangat jarang mereka konsumsi. Tsunade dulu sangat buruk dalam memasak, tetapi sejak kepergiannya meninggalkan kuil ini, mau tidak mau ia mempelajari segala hal tentang memasak.

.

Jiraiya hanya memperhatikan mereka bertiga dari kejauhan melalui jendela dapur. Sambil tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya memperbaiki peralatan kuil yang sebulan lalu dikacaukan oleh Naruto. Hatinya menghangat, bibirnya pun tersenyum.

.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Hei Tsunade, sebentar lagi sudah waktunya kita berpisah. Apa kau yakin tak ingin menyatakan cintamu padaku?"

 **PLETAK!**

"Ittaiii.."

"BAKA! Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, untuk apa aku menyatakannya?"

"Ahh benarkah? Kau yakin begitu, gadis berdada rata?"

 **BUGH!**

"Uwaahhh Tsunade, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jiraiya mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol akibat pukulan Tsunade.

"Hei Jiraiya!"

"Hm..?"

"Aku pasti mengalahkanmu!"

Jiraiya terpana untuk selanjutnya tersenyum.

"Kheh.. Aku tunggu Tsunade."

Sebenarnya tanpa Tsunade berjuang pun ia tidak akan kalah. Jiraiya sudah mengaku kalah sejak awal pertemuannya dengan gadis miko pirang itu. Berbeda dengan Orochimaru, sahabat nya yang berhasil membuat gadis miko yang didampinginya bertekuk lutut, Jiraiya justru bertekuk lutut pada Tsunade.

"Tidak usah berlama-lama Tsunade, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padamu bahkan pada saat kau belum melakukan sesuatu."

.

.

.

"Kenapa?"

"Hm..?"

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Matanya menatap gadis yang sangat dipujanya. Iris sewarna madu itu sungguh membuatnya gila. Apalagi dengan air mata yang ia teteskan. Perlahan ia mendekati sang gadis yang tingginya bahkan tidak mencapai bahunya. Tangannya terulur menghapus air mata dari pipi sang gadis.

"Kenapa aku melakukan itu? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu Tsunade."

"BAKA! Kau kehilangan kekuatanmu, kau menjadi manusia, kau bahkan ditertawakan seluruh kerajaan yokai. Kau bohong mengatakan itu?"

Jiraiya tertawa keras hingga bahunya ikut berguncang.

"Nah.. Kalau aku berbohong, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi manusia, Tsunade, aku tidak akan pernah kehilangan kekuatanku. Kau tahu perjanjian itu tidak akan pernah bisa dibohongi. Kau pikir _Kami_ itu apa?"

Tsunade menatap Jiraiya dengan pandangan penuh makna. Keduanya saling bertatap mata cukup lama hingga Tsunade berucap-

"Aku akan pergi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan meninggalkan kuil ini. Aku akan mengabdi di kuil besar di pusat kota. Kau tinggallah di sini."

"Tidak Tsunade, aku yang harusnya pergi."

"Jangan bantah aku! Kau tahu aku tidak suka pendapatku ditolak. Kumohon Jiraiya. Aku bahkan ragu apakah aku pantas mendapatkan ini. Aku ragu apakah aku bisa membimbing miko-miko muda sekaligus yokai mereka. Aku terlalu takut mengambil jalan yang salah sehingga mereka juga terkena imbasnya."

Jiraiya hanya terdiam, pikirannya ia paksa untuk bekerja. Sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Dengan syarat."

Tsunade mendongak menatap pendampingnya-mantan- penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau sesekali berkunjung kemari untuk melihat perkembangan mereka bahkan melatih mereka."

Tsunade tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

"Oh.. Tsunade.. Kau begitu cantiikk. Matamu indah, rambutmu halus, dan tentu saja dada besar itu.."

Bisikan di telinganya membuat Jiraiya tersenyum, mengangguk-angguk, dadanya berdebar-debar, sebelum dahinya berkerut-

 **DUAGH!**

"BAKAA!"

"I-itaaii Jii-san.." rengek Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu berbisik seperti tadi? Dan sejak kapan kau memanggil namanya tanpa sufiks –sama?"

Jiraiya menatap tajam yokai yang telah bertumbuh dewasa sambil tangan kanannya menarik satu ekor Naruto membuat usaha Naruto untuk melarikan diri gagal.

"Huweee.. habis Jii-san terlalu terpesona pada wanita itu -ttebayo sampai kupanggil-panggil tidak juga menyahut."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sementara Jiraiya hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, salah tingkah.

"Lagipula, kenapa Jii-san menatapnya dari sini? Kenapa tidak menyapanya langsung saja?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa mengganggu mereka kalau melakukan itu."

"Huh?"

"Ahh.. sudahlah. Ayo bantu aku kembalikan guci ini ke altar."

"Haaiiii.."

"Oh iya Naruto?"

"Ada apa Jii-san?"

"Kau benar-benar masih memakan makanan aneh itu?"

"Maksud Jii-san?"

"Sesuatu yang namanya seperti kap ramen."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya kemudian nyengir.

"Tee hee, darimana Jii-san tahu?"

 **PLETAK!**

"Ittaiiii.. Kenapa kau memukulku lagi-ttebayo?"

"BAKA! Kau malah meminta Hinata membelikannya untukmu bukan? Sebenarnya siapa yang seorang pendamping? Aku jadi bingung."

"Nah kan kau tahu sendiri Jii-san, aku tidak bisa keluar dari kuil ini-ttebayo. Apa kata orang-orang melihat yokai tampan nan gagah ini pergi ke warung membeli kap ramen?"

Keduanya mengangkat guci besar tersebut dan membawanya ke altar di ruang utama kuil. Sepanjang perjalanan terdengar adu mulut antara keduanya.

.

.

.

 **25 Desember XXXX**

TAK.. TAK.. TAK..

Langkah kaki seorang laki-laki terhenti di depan sebuah pasar yang sangat ramai. Kemudian ia melepas kemudi _jinriksha_ nya dan mempersilakan penumpangnya untuk turun. Setelah membayar, pria yang memakai celana _camo_ dan kaus putih polos yang tertutup jaket hitam tersebut memasuki pasar. Sambil membenarkan posisi tas ranselnya, ia naikkan tudung jaketnya hingga menutupi kepala bahkan sebagian wajah tampannya.

"Selamat siang Tuan, sepertinya Anda turis yang sedang berkunjung ke desa ini?"

Pemuda itu hanya diam menatap seorang pria tua kurus. Kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Akh jangan khawatir Tuan, kami punya beberapa penginapan untuk disewakan. Apakah Tuan berminat?"

"Aku ingin penginapan dekat dengan kuil itu." Ujarnya sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke menara kuil di kejauhan.

"Ah.. Anda pasti sudah mengetahui keindahan kuil tersebut dan pemandangan sekitarnya. Kuil itu memang salah satu kebanggan kami. Baiklah, kami punya beberapa penginapan di sana, hanya saja yang benar-benar dekat dengan kuil sudah penuh Tuan. Bagaimana kalau yang 500m dari sana? Tuan tetap bisa menikmati pemandangan indah dari jendela kamar tuan."

"Aku mau yang terdekat, aku bayar berapapun kau mau."

Pria bermata _onyx_ tersebut menyerahkan amplop cokelat yang cukup tebal. Dengan tergesa-gesa pria tua menerimanya, membuka bahkan menghitungnya. Matanya terbelalak.

"Ha-hai Tuan, kami akan sediakan kamar untuk Tuan. Mari ikut saya."

Pria tua itu berjalan tergesa-gesa setengah berlari sedangkan sang pemuda mengekorinya dengan berjalan tenang. Bibirnya menggumam-

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan kecurangan lagi, Sakura. Tidak pada Naruto."

.

.

.

"Nee Hinata, kau sudah cukup lincah dengan gerakan itu. Benar-benar perkembangan yang pesat."

"A-arigato Tsunade-sama."

"Hem.. Aku akan berkeliling kuil ini sebentar. Kalian mau ikut?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Jawab Sakura.

"A-ano, Tsunade-sama, saya masih ada tugas menyapu halaman belakang. Maaf saya tidak bisa ikut."

"Sudahlah Hinata, lupakan masalah pekerjaan sebentar saja. Nanti aku bantu kau membersihkannya." bujuk Sakura lembut.

Hinata sudha akan menolak lagi ketika dilihatnya Tsunade tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Biar Sakura saja yang menemaniku."

Setelah kedua wanita di hadapannya pergi, Hinata menghela nafas. Ia melangkah ke halaman belakang kuil untuk mengambil sapu. Sebelum tangannya berhasil meraih sapu, sapu itu terlihat melayang-layang di udara.

Hinata mendesah.

"Huftt.. Hentikan Naruto-kun, aku harus bekerja."

"Ne.. Hinata-chan, kau benar-benar melupakanku ya? Kau belajar memasak lah, kau berlatih dengan Sakura-sama dan Tsunade-sama lah, kau menyapu lah. Kapan kita bisa bermain lagi Hinata-chaann?" rengek Naruto.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk bermain lagi Naruto-kun. Aku benar-benar sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Cih.. Setidaknya buatkan aku makanan ramen yang kemarin kau beli itu, Hinata-chan. Aku benar-benar ngidam."

 **PLETAK!**

"Ittai.. kenapa kau jadi seperti Jii-san sih Hinata-chan?"

"BAKA! Sudah kubilang aku sibuk. Buatlah sendiri, tinggal menuangkan air panas saja! Dasar Kitsune no Baka!"

Hinata melenggang pergi. Bukan melenggang sebenarnya, langkahnya terburu-buru. Nafasnya sesak, seperti ada bongkahan batu yang menghambat saluran nafasnya. Air di pelupuk mata ia tahan dengan kuat agar tidak keluar.

"HINATA-CHAAAN.. BUATKAN AKU RAMEEENNN!"

Teriakan Naruto menggelegar mambuat beberapa ekor burung yang sedang beristirahat di dahan pohon segera melarikan diri, berpikir ada bahaya yang mengancam.

.

Telinga Tsunade dan Sakura tidak tuli. Mereka mendengar teriakan gaje Naruto tersebut.

"Jadi Hinata membeli makanan aneh itu untuk Kitsune?"

"Ha-hai Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade terdiam. Kemudian berhenti melangkah, menolehkan wajahnya kepada gadis merah muda di belakangnya.

"Aku tahu ada yang sedang kau pikirkan Sakura. Ceritakanlah! Aku yakin ini menyangkut Hinata."

Sakura terdiam, kemudian menunduk. Sejenak berikutnya ia mengangguk.

.

Keduanya terdiam di depan meja kayu yang di atasnya tersaji dua gelas ocha hangat. Masing-masing sibuk dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Jadi menurutmu Hinata mencintai Kitsune?"

Sakura mengangguk, ia tetap menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah wanita cantik di hadapannya.

"Lalu apakah menurutmu Kitsune mencintai Hinata?"

"Saya tidak tahu Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade menghela nafas kasar.

"Setahuku Kitsune dulu menyukaimu?"

Sakura kembali mengangguk. Tsunade menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding bambu di belakangnya. Matanya memejam.

"Kau takut Hinata mengalah pada Kitsune dan menyatakan perasaannya bukan?"

Sakura terdiam. Tsunade mengabaikannya.

"Jika memang takdir Hinata seperti i-"

"TIDAK! Saya bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan Hinata mengucapkan kata memalukan itu. Saya bersumpah Hinata tidak akan kehilangan kekuatannya. Saya bersumpah tidak akan mengecewakan Anda Tsunade-sama."

Sakura berteriak hingga melupakan siapa wanita di hadapannya ini.

"Sakura-"

"Saya bersumpah Tsunade-sama!"

Sakura berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, ber _ojigi_ dan melangkah pergi sebelum Tsunade menyela-

"Kau akan membuat Hinata memperdaya Kitsune seperti yang kau lakukan pada Hebi?"

Sakura berhenti, kedua tangannya mengepal erat, matanya memejam.

"Jika memang itu harus saya lakukan."

Tsunade hanya menatap nanar langkah Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang dulu kau lakukan pada Hebi, Sakura. Tapi sekarang aku tahu, kau orang yang sama keras kepalanya seperti Hebi."

.

.

.

Pemuda berrambut _raven_ itu segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Perjalanan Tokyo-Kyoto benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Belum lagi pikirannya yang sedang penuh. Penuh dengan hal-hal yang merupakan rencananya untuk menolong sang adik, tepatnya seseorang yang ia anggap adiknya. Perlahan kelopak matanya menutup.

.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Ne.. Sasuke-kun, aku boleh melihatnya kan?"

"Hentikan Sakura! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya penasaran, seperti apa bentuknya. Aku dengar dari Jii-san pedang itu benar-benar hebat. Makanya aku penasaran."

"Kau ini, itu hanya cerita karangan Jii-san saja. Kau bukannya harus bersiap-siap untuk acara nanti ya? Satu jam lagi upacaranya dimulai."

"Huh.. Sasuke-kun jahat! Aku kan hanya ingin melihatnya. Setelah itu kita pergi bersama ke ruang utama. Ne..Ne.."

Sakura memasang _puppy eyes_ nya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya benar-benar tidak dapat bertahan. Memang Sakura adalah musuhnya, satu-satunya penghalang menuju kesempurnaan kekuatannya. Tetapi Sasuke sadar, dia begitu mencintai gadis di hadapannya ini. Meski ia menolak mengalah.

"Huft.. baiklah.. sebentar saja."

"Hai.. arigato Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke melangkah menuju sudut kamarnya, berjongkok dan meraih pedang Kusanagi yang disimpannya di bawah ranjang.

"Ini.. Lihatlah.."

Mata _emerald_ Sakura berbinar-binar. Tangannya meraih gagang pedang bersejarah tersebut.

"Wah.. ini benar-benar hebat. Ayo ajari aku memakainya, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tersenyum. Tangannya membuka sarung pedang itu dan menyerahkan gagang pedang itu kepada Sakura, sementara posisi ujung pedang menghadap dirinya. Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat ketika kaki Sakura menginjak ujung hakama yang ia pakai sehingga tersandung. Entah apa rencana _Kami-sama_ untu mereka berdua. Keduanya membelalakkan mata ketika menyadari ujung pedang itu sudah tak terlihat lagi. Menancap tubuh Hebi no yokai tepat di jantung.

"Sa-kura.. A-pa yang ka-kau.."

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti ketika ia menyadari sisik hitam di beberapa bagian tubuhnya menghilang. Rasa sakit teramat hebat ia rasakan ketika seberkas cahaya ungu menyapu tubuhnya, seperti memaksa seluruh organ untuk keluar dari tubuhnya.

"AAARGGHHHHHHHH!"

Sakura hanya menatap tak percaya apa yang ada di hadapannya. Pemuda di hadapannya terlihat sangat kesakitan. Tangannya melepas pedang Kusanagi dan menutup kedua mulutnya. Air matanya mengalir begitu deras.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **.**

"AAARRGHHHH.. Sasuke-kuunnn.."

Gadis cantik itu terduduk di ranjangnya. Peluh membasahi seluruh tubuh. Dadanya terasa sesak, tangisannya tergugu. Kedua tangan ia gunakan untuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Gomen.. Gomenasai Sasuke-kun."

 **BRAAKK!**

"Sa-Sakura-sama, apa yang terjadi?"

Pintu ruangan pribadi Sakura menjeblak terbuka, disusul Hinata yang berlari masuk mendekati Sakura. Sakura masih belum bergeming, hanya isakan pilu dari bibirnya yang terdengar. Hinata duduk di tepi ranjang Sakura, tangannya membelai rambut merah muda gadis di depannya.

Sakura meraih tubuh Hinata dan memeluknya, erat. Menangis sesenggukan di pelukan gadis yang lebih muda darinya. Wajahnya ia benamkan di bahu Hinata.

"Sakura-sama, apa kau bermimpi buruk?"

"Hi-nata.. panggil aku Nee-san."

Permintaan Sakura membuat Hinata terhenyak.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Tolong.. Tolonglah.."

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. Merasakan anggukan Hinata membuat Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Ada apa Nee-san? Kau ingin menceritakan mimpimu?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Biarkan begini dulu, sebentar saja."

Sakura memeluk Hinata semakin erat. Wangi tubuh Hinata sungguh menenangkan. Berkebalikan dari dirinya yang memiliki aroma keceriaan dan semangat, Hinata justru memiliki aroma yang kalem dan menenangkan jiwa setiap orang yang berada di dekatnya. Sungguh Sakura hampir tidak percaya bahwa gadis ini memiliki kekuatan yang hampir setara dengannya, kekuatan yang ia peroleh karena posisinya sebagai _byakugan no hime_.

Sakura kembali mengingat momen kebersamaan mereka ketika dirinya masih seorang miko. Betapa ia sangat menyayangi Hinata. Gadis kecil pemalu yang ia anggap adiknya. Gadis yang selalu ingin ia lindungi. Gadis yang masa depannya ia tumpukan di bahunya. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan membuat Hinata bisa menjadi Tenshi no miko bersama dirinya.

.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Narutoooooooo! Kau apakan lagi Hinata?"

Sakura mengejar Naruto yang berlari meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata berjongkok dengan menutup wajahnya, ia menangis.

"A-aku tidak melakukan apapun-ttebayo."

"Kalau kau tidak melakukan apapun kenapa Hinata menangis BAKA!"

Sakura menarik satu ekor Naruto dan menghentakkannya.

"Aku kan mau main dengan mu Sakura-chaaannnn."

"BAKA! Kau itu kalau kau denganku, Hinata dengan siapa?"

"Sasuke-nii." Jawab Naruto dengan tampang polosnya.

Dan adu mulut keduanya terus berlanjut tanpa menyadari Hinata yang sudah menghentikan tangisannya, berdiri menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Ayo main denganku saja Hinata, biarkan mereka begitu sampai Jii-san tahu. Biar tahu rasa."

Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Ta-tapi.."

Sasuke tidak menggubris penolakan Hinata. Ditariknya tangan Hinata meninggalkan dua makhluk yang masih sibuk dengan argumen mereka.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

 **25 Desember XXXX**

Suasana kuil kecil tersebut begitu ramai. Pengunjung dari berbagai daerah sudah mulai memadati bagian dalam kuil. Mereka yang memiliki pengharapan dan memilih melantunkan doa di kuil yang istimewa ini. Beberapa dari mereka hanya menikmati pemandangan sekitar kuil dan mengelilinginya. Ada juga yang berfoto bersama patung-patung penjaga yang diletakkan di setiap sudut kuil.

"Ano.. apakah aku boleh berfoto bersama dengan Anda?"

Seorang laki-laki muda berrambut abu-abu mendekati Hinata. Hinata hanya menatap terpaku pada laki-laki tampan itu. Iris _amethyst_ nya menatap mata biru si pemuda dengan lembut.

"Hai.."

Setelah itu si lelaki menyerahkan kameranya kepada temannya.

"Hoi, Kiba! Tolong fotokan aku bersama miko cantik ini."

Teriakannya spontan membuat Hinata merona. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis yang membuat kedua pemuda di hadapannya meleleh.

Tetapi tidak dengan pemuda yang sedang bersandar di pohon Sakura di belakang gadis itu. Matanya menatap tajam gadis di depannya, kuku jari tangan dan kaki serta gigi taringnya memanjang. Dia menggeram kesal.

"Senyum dan rona itu milikku, dasar manusia sialan! Kheh.. Lihat saja sebentar lagi."

.

"Ano.. kenapa begini?" pemuda bernama Kiba hanya menggaruk kepalanya dan menatap bingung pada kamera yang dipegangnya.

"Ah.. Kau ini Kiba, dasar memotret saja tidak bisa! Sinikan kameranya."

"Ah.. hai.."

Kiba menggantikan posisi temannya di sebelah Hinata.

"Aneh.. Kenapa bisa begini?"

Pemuda itu menggumam bingung, menatap bergantian layar kameranya dengan objek fotonya.

"Benarkan Toneri? Sudah kubilang bukan aku yang tidak becus, jangan-jangan kameramu rusak."

Toneri mengarahkan kameranya ke pohon Sakura di ujung kuil, memotretnya dan hasilnya biasa saja.

"Tidak Kiba, lihat ini."

Kiba mendekati Toneri dan ikut bingung. Selanjutnya kedua pemuda itu memandang Hinata, membelalakkan mata mereka ketika menyadari cahaya keemasan yang mengelilingi gadis itu dan kemudian... berlari tunggang langgang.

"Hantuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..."

"Sadakoooooooooo..."

.

Hinata hanya menatap cengo kedua pemuda itu. Bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi hingga-

"HAHAHAHAHA.. Dasar manusia bodoh! HAHAHAHAHA.."

OK sepertinya Hinata mengerti sebab kedua pemuda tampan tadi berlari meninggalkannya.

"NARUTO-KUN NO BAKAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriaknya sambil mengejar Naruto, mengarahkan gagang sapu seolah hendak menggetok kepala pirang yokai itu. Membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka terkejut dan bingung. Seorang miko berlari-lari sambil mengacungkan gagang sapu? Ah mungkin dia lelah.

.

.

.

Naruto bersembunyi di balik pohon sakura tertua di kuil. Sambil menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa agar tidak ketahuan oleh Hinata.

"Hehehehe.. Kau tidak akan menemukanku Hinata-chaaannn.. fufufufu.."

Naruto tahu Hinata takut mendekati pohon sakura ini. Entah mengapa dia tidak tahu, karena Hinata tidak pernah mengatakan alasannya.

TAP.

Tepukan di bahunya membuat Naruto bergidik. Jangan-jangan Hinata menemukannya? Dengan gerahan patah-patah Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Matanya membelalak lebar, mulutnya menganga sebelum mengucap-

"Sasuke-nii?"

.

 **TBC**

 **Whoaaa beres juga chapter 2 ini. Semoga menghibur.**

 **Reviewnya ya.. hehehe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haloo Nai balik lagi. Untuk sementara lagi pengen nyelesaikan Tenshi No Miko. Untuk yang menunggu kelanjutan Always Delivered dan Dog Boy and Cat Girl harap bersabar ya hehe. Arigato untuk review, follow dan fav nya.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto's charachters belongs to Kishimoto Masashi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TENSHI NO MIKO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua pemuda tampan itu terdiam. Duduk di bawah pohon sakura tua yang dianggap keramat oleh masyarakat sekitar. Mungkin ada yang bertanya apakah tidak masalah mereka duduk di sana? Tidak khawatir ada yang mengganggu ketenangan mereka? Jawabannya adalah seberkas cahaya keemasan yang kini melingkupi daerah sekitar mereka berdua duduk. Cahaya yang membuat mereka tidak terlihat dari luar.

"Kau sudah dewasa Naruto."

Sasuke tersenyum, matanya mengamati pemuda di depannya dari atas hingga bawah. Sementara Naruto hanya mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya.

"Tentu saja. Masa aku jadi anak kecil terus Nii-san. Nii-san benar-benar kejam. Tidak pernah sekalipun menjengukku di sini. Apa Nii-san tahu betapa aku merasa kesepian di sini."

Naruto menunduk memandang tanah dan batu kerikil di bawah. Sorot matanya sendu.

"Hei, kan ada Jii-san, Sakura dan Hinata?"

"Hahhh... Jii-san jarang ada waktu untukku, ia bilang sibuk sibuk dan sibuk. Sakura-sama.. entah mengapa sejak hari penobatannya menjadi Tenshi no miko ia berubah jadi dingin. Sama sepertimu dulu Nii-san."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Kepalanya mendongak, matanya menatap ranting pohon sakura.

"Hanya Hinata-chan yang selalu menemaniku. Itupun entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini dia seperti menghindariku."

Sasuke hanya menatap datar pemuda itu. Tangannya terulur, meraih telinga berbulu Naruto dan mengelusnya. Naruto memejamkan mata menikmati setiap belaian dari tangan kekar sang kakak.

"Aku penasaran sudah sekuat apa kau sekarang? Mungkin jika aku masih memiliki sisa kekuatan sedikit saja aku ingin mengujimu dengan bertarung. Tapi sayang sekali, saat ini aku tak lebih dari makhluk bodoh yang hanya bisa mengayunkan katana."

Naruto menoleh, memandang sendu Sasuke.

"Kau masih membawa pedang itu Nii-san?"

Sasuke menggeleng, tangannya beralih ke ekor Naruto.

"Tentu tidak. Kusanagi menghilang bersamaan dengan kekuatanku yang lenyap. Dia baru akan muncul kembali menjelang penobatan Yokai muda berikutnya. Penobatanmu."

"Ng.. berarti seharusnya saat-saat seperti ini dia ada?"

"Hn. Dan aku yakin kau belum menemukannya."

Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Lalu? Yang kau maksud dengan katana itu?"

"Aku mendapatkannya saat aku di perjalanan menuju Tokyo. Aku sempat singgah di beberapa tempat yang aku anggap sebagai kuil pemujaan kuno. Sedikit berharap bisa mendapatkan kekuatanku lagi meski hanya sedikit. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin, dan hanya beberapa gerakan bertarunglah yang aku dapatkan serta katana panjang yang selalu aku bawa-bawa ini."

Naruto memasang tampang bingung. Pasalnya dia tidak melihat keberadaan katana tersebut. Sasuke yang menyadari arti tatapan Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Aku memasukkannya di sini."

Tangannya menunjuk pada satu benda yang memang selalu dibawa oleh Sasuke. Tas yang sebenarnya merupakan tempat meletakkan alat musik berdawai yang disebut gitar.

"Oh.. pantas saja, tadi kukira itu memang alat permainan musik manusia itu Nii-san."

Sasuke tersenyum. Beberapa menit kemudian keduanya kembali terdiam.

"Naruto, apakabar Jii-san?"

"Ah.. dia baik-baik saja, huahhh tapi beberapa hari ini sering melamun. Tepatnya setelah kedatangan Tsunade-sama. Sepertinya orang tua itu benar-benar mencintai Tsunade-sama."

Naruto terkekeh mengingat betapa konyolnya wajah Jiraiya ketika sedang melamun memandang kekasih hatinya. Sasuke tersenyum. Dirinya memang tahu benar bagaimana dulu sikap Jiraiya ketika Tsunade berkunjung.

"Hinata?"

Naruto terkejut, kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, kakinya sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bingung.

"Kenapa Naruto?"

"Tadi Nii-san memanggil nama Hinata? Apa ia ada di dekat sini Nii-san? Wahhh sebentar lagi pasti ia mengamuk..."

"Kheh.. BAKA! Tidak ada Hinata di sini."

"HAH? Lalu tadi? Jangan bercanda Nii-san, aku sedang bersembunyi darinya."

"Tadi itu maksudku menanyakan keadaan Hinata, Baka Dobe!"

Naruto menghela nafas lega. Telinga dan ekornya yang sempat menegang kembali rileks. Sebelum-

"APA? Nii-san Teme? Kau memanggilku apa tadi?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Aku memanggilmu Dobe. Jadi bagaimana keadaannya?"

Naruto menerawang untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Iris safirnya bahkan terlihat berbinar-binar.

"Dia baik-baik saja Nii-san. Dia bukan gadis lemah lagi seperti saat kau pergi dari sini, dia sudah menjadi kuat dan lebih percaya diri. Walau aku masih sesekali memergokinya menangis. Yang paling penting, Hinata sekarang berbeda. Rambutnya semakin panjang, lebih halus dan mengkilat. Aku suka sekali menarik-narik rambutnya untuk membuatnya marah. Kemudian dia akan menggembungkan pipi tembamnya. Lalu ng..."

Naruto menghentikan ceritanya. Meremas-remas tangannya yang mendadak dingin, dirasakan jantungnya berpacu dan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya. Wajahnya terasa menghangat dan ia tersenyum, benar-benar sebuah senyuman bukan cengiran yang biasa ia perlihatkan.

Sasuke menyadari perubahan pada diri Naruto. Ingin rasanya ia ikut tersenyum, tetapi ego membuatnya justru menatap tajam sang adik.

"Lalu apa?"

"Hinata cantik, sangat cantik, apalagi kalau dia tersenyum dengan pipinya yang memerah. Juga, tubuhnya yang semakin seksi. Ehehehe.."

Sasuke mendecih.

"Kau semakin mirip Jii-san kalau mesum begitu."

"HAH? A-APA? Enak saja! Aku tidak mesum Nii-san."

"Hn."

Lalu keduanya kembali terdiam.

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya, Naruto."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Mulutnya ternganga saking terkejutnya dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak, mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada gadis aneh itu?"

"Tatapan matamu yang mengatakannya. Kau terlihat sangat memujanya saat bercerita tentang Hinata. Bahkan dibandingkan saat kau mengejar Sakura dulu, aku tidak pernah melihat tatapanmu seperti tadi."

"A-Aku tidak-"

"Satu hal yang aku minta darimu Naruto. Itu kalau kau masih menganggapku kakak."

"A-Apa itu Nii-san?"

Sasuke menoleh, mata _onyx_ nya memandang lurus mata biru Naruto. Kedua tangannya meraih pundak Naruto.

"Bertahanlah! Jangan pernah kau ucapkan kata cinta pada Hinata sebelum dini hari besok. Aku mohon, aku sudah gagal menyempurnakan kekuatanku. Aku mohon kau mau menggantikan ku Naruto. Untukku."

Lalu Sasuke melepaskan tangannya, memungut tas berisi katananya dan berdiri.

"Aku kembali ke penginapan dulu. Tolong rahasiakan keberadaanku di sini dari siapapun."

Naruto melepaskan kekuatannya untuk membuka pelindung keemasannya. Terdiam mematung melihat Sasuke yang mengenakan kembali tudung jaketnya dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

TOK.. TOK..

"Masuklah."

 _Ceklek_

"Sakura-sa-"

"Nee-san, Hinata!"

"Ah iya. Nee-san. Aku membawakan makan malam untuk mu."

Sakura tersenyum menatap gadis indigo di hadapannya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada menu makanan yang dibawa sang gadis.

"Rebung? Kau yang memasaknya?"

Hinata mengangguk. Meletakkan nampan berisi makanan yang ia bawa ke meja di tengah ruangan pribadi Sakura. Sakura turun dari ranjangnya dan melangkah mendekati Hinata.

"Makanlah Nee-san, sudah dari pagi kau belum makan apapun. Jii-san dan Tsunade-sama sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

Hinata mengangkat piring yang ada di atas nampan dan mulai menyendoknya ketika Sakura berucap-

"Aku bukan anak kecil Hinata. Aku bisa makan sendiri."

Sakura mendengus kesal ketika mendengar kikikan geli Hinata dan merebut piring tersebut dari tangannya.

"Gomen Nee-san."

Sakura tersenyum dan mulai makan dengan pelan. Hinata berdiri dan ber _ojigi_ hendak pamit keluar ketika tangan Sakura menahannya.

"Tunggu aku selesai makan Hinata, setelah ini aku mau membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Hai Nee-san."

.

.

.

 **26 Desember XXXX**

Pagi ini suasana di kuil tidak seramai hari kemarin. Meskipun masih tampak beberapa pengunjung dari luar daerah. Yang berbeda adalah kesibukan yang tengah melanda penghuni kuil itu sendiri. Tentu saja karena akan diadakannya upacara penobatan Tenshi No Miko yang baru dini hari nanti. Beberapa pendeta muda didatangkan dari kuil utama di sebelah barat Kota Kyoto. Mereka bertugas mempersiapkan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan tata upacara. Sedangkan untuk persiapan konsumsi dilakukan oleh Tsunade sebagai Tenshi no miko terdahulu, dibantu beberapa warga masyarakat sekitar yang telah mendapat kepercayaan dari pihak kuil.

Di halaman tengah, tempat diadakannya upacara penobatan telah dipasang dekorasi unik khas kuil ini. Sedangkan di sisi kanan belakang ditempatkan berbagai jenis sesaji karena di sini nanti akan ditempati tamu undangan dari _yokai no oukoku_.

Sementara itu di ruangan pribadinya, tampak seorang miko berdiam diri di atas ranjang. Terduduk dengan selimut menutupi bagian kakinya yang menekuk ke atas. Kedua tangannya bertaut di atas lutut sebagai penopang dagunya. Keriuhan di luar ruangan pribadinya sama sekali tidak mampu mengalihkan pikiran sang miko muda.

.

" _Apa yang ingin Nee-san bicarakan?"_

 _Sakura menghela nafas sejenak. Kedua tangannya terangkat ke atas, merapikan helai rambutnya yang kusut. Mengikatnya tinggi di bagian belakang. Ia melangkah menuju meja rias dan membuka lacinya untuk mengambil secarik kertas. Dengan gerakan pelan diberikannya kertas tersebut kepada Hinata._

" _Apa ini Nee-san?"_

" _Halaman terakhir prasasti perjanjian Miko no Nozomi."_

 _Hinata spontan membelalakkan matanya. Siapapun di kuil ini tahu bahwa prasasti tersebut tersimpan di tempat yang sangat rahasia, dijaga oleh kertas mantra yang memiliki kekuatan berlipat-lipat dibanding seorang Tenshi no Miko. Dengan tangan gemetar dikembalikannya kertas tersebut kepada Sakura._

" _Ba-bagaimana Sakura-sama bisa mendapatkan ini?"_

 _Sakura hanya diam. Memandang intens Hinata kemudian kertas yang disodorkan padanya._

" _Itu bukan urusanmu Hinata. Yang jelas aku mendapatkannya dari orang lain. Dari orang yang bisa kita percaya."_

 _Hinata mendongak. Tatapan matanya penuh tanda tanya._

" _Apa isinya?"_

" _Kau lihat saja sendiri."_

" _I-ini tidak diperbolehkan, Sakura-sama."_

 _Sakura mendengus kesal._

" _Kau bahkan belum tahu apa isinya. Lagipula yang menjadi larangan itu adalah jika kita mencuri prasasti itu. Kita hanya mendapatkannya bukannya itu tidak masalah? Apalagi itu hanya salinan."_

 _Hinata terdiam. Tampak berpikir apakah harus menerimanya atau tidak. Sakura berjalan kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Membaringkan tubuhnya yang beberapa hari ini terasa lelah._

" _Kau boleh tidak membukanya. Terserah padamu Hinata. Tapi percayalah, memiliki salinan itu bukan sebuah dosa bagi siapapun. Aku sangat berharap kau bisa menjadi sepertiku dan Tsunade-sama. Itu impianmu juga bukan?"_

 _Hinata masih terdiam. Sakura yang menatapnya merasa kesal dengan tindakan Hinata yang dianggapnya lemah, kembali menghela nafas kasar._

" _Hahhh.. Itu saja yang ingin aku bicarakan. Sekarang pergilah, aku ingin beristirahat."_

" _Ha-hai Sakura-sama."_

 _Setelah berojigi, Hinata melangkah keluar ruangan pribadi Sakura dan menutup pintunya._

" _Aku harus menjalankan rencanaku sendiri. Maafkan aku Hinata. Kau tidak memberiku pilihan." Gumam Sakura._

.

TUK.. TUK..

Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya. Telinganya menangkap suara ketukan. Diedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan sambil menunggu apakah ada ketukan berikutnya atau ia hanya salah dengar mengingat keadaan di luar memang sedang riuh.

TUK.. TUK..

Ternyata memang ada yang sedang mengetuk. Tetapi rasanya bukan dari pintu melainkan dari jendela kamarnya yang menghadap ke arah halaman belakang. Segera ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan membuka jendela kayu tersebut.

Sepi..

Tidak ada siapapun. Saat ia hendak menutup kembali jendela tersebut-

"TADAAA!"

"Huwaaaaa.." Hinata terjungkal, pantatnya menyentuh tanah dengan keras.

"HAHAHAHA... Kau lucu sekali kalau terkejut Hinata-chan. Hahahahahah.."

"Ittaiii..." rintih Hinata sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya.

"HAHAHAHA... Aduh perutku sakit.. HAHAHA.. Makanya Hi-uwahhhhhhhh"

Ucapan Naruto terpotong saat ia menyadari pemandangan di depannya. Sejenak ia terpesona, detik berikutnya memalingkan wajah yang telah memerah padam. Tangannya mengusap hidung yang mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah. Hinata yang menyadari perubahan mimik Naruto hanya menatap bingung.

"Na-nani?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya menunjuk ke arah Hinata. Hinata mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Naruto. Bagian atas _haori_ nya terbuka menampakkan jengkal buah dadanya yang sempurna dan tertutup bra hitam. Kemudian-

"NARUTO-KUN NO HENTAAIII.."

Hinata berteriak kencang sebelum berlari menutup jendela kamarnya dengan keras.

 **BLAAMMMM**

"Huwaaa Hinata-chaaaannn.. Jangan ditutup jendelanyaaa.. Aku kan tidak sengaja melihatnya. Lagipula kenapa harus malu, itu kan indah sekali-ttebayo, eh. Ng.. Hinata-chann biarkan aku masuk. Aku rindu padamu-ttebayoo."

Naruto terus berteriak dan menggedor jendela yang tak bersalah itu. Sementara Hinata kembali menaiki ranjangnya, menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya sambil mulutnya berkomat kamit.

"Baka baka baka baka. Naruto-kun no baka."

Tanpa dia sadari air telah meleleh di kedua sudut matanya, menuruni pipi putihnya yang merona.

"Baka.. Naruto-kun no baka. _Hiks.._ "

Air mata mulai mengalir deras. Hinata tidak dapat membendung emosinya lagi. Dia benar-benar dilema saat ini. Antara impian dan cintanya.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu matahari kembali ke peraduannya. Terang tergantikan oleh gelap. Siang tergantikan oleh malam. Saat itu seluruh penghuni kuil telah berkumpul di aula utama dekat altar pemujaan. Beberapa tamu dari Yokai No Oukoku telah datang dan duduk bersama para pendeta, miko dan tenshi no miko. Canda tawa dan cengkerama memenuhi ruangan yang telah didekorasi dengan apik tersebut. Bau wangi dupa bercampur dengan aroma berbagai macam masakan yang menjadi hidangan perjamuan malam ini.

Seperti pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya, lepas matahari tenggelam hingga tengah malam, para tamu maupun tuan rumah yang memiliki hajat tetap berada di aula utama. Berbagai macam kegiatan mereka lakukan. Berpesta, bersenang-senang, bahkan menenggak sake yang menjadi hidangan sampingan. Tentu saja para tamu dari Yokai No Oukoku lah yang paling banyak menikmati, tidak peduli berapa banyak sake yang masuk ke mulut mereka karena memang kadar toleransi mereka yang tinggi terhadap sake.

Tuan tamu yang memiliki hajat pun sama menikmati pesta malam ini dengan meriah. Masih ada banyak waktu yang bisa mereka manfaatkan untuk bersenang-senang karena memang acara penobatan baru akan dilakukan pukul 01.00 dini hari nanti. Beberapa yokai tamu bahkan ada yang memasang taruhan, tentang siapa yang akan dinobatkan nanti. Apakah sang Miko atau justru Yokai muda dari keturunan Kitsune.

Jauh dari gegap gempita di aula utama, dua orang wanita tengah berbincang di ruangan pribadi salah satu dari mereka. Memakai hakama merah dan haori putih dengan rambut panjang yang diikat lepas di bagian belakang.

"Kau sudah siap Hinata?"

"Ten-tentu saja Tsunade-sama. Saya harus selalu siap."

"Hm.. Bagus. Aku akan bergabung di aula utama. Kau tidak apa-apa kutinggalkan sendiri?"

"A-ano.. Sakura-sama?"

"Sakura bilang tadi ada yang harus dia urus sebentar. Nanti pasti dia akan ke sini."

Hinata mengangguk. Mata _amethyst_ nya memandang sendu kedua tangannya yang sedang menangkup di pangkuan. Tsunade menghampiri dan mengelus puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut.

"Hei.. Jangan dipikirkan. Jangan didengarkan apa yang orang lain katakan. Lakukan saja apa yang ingin hatimu lakukan. Meski bukan yang terbaik tapi pasti hatimu akan membahagiakanmu."

Hinata mendongak, menatap mata cokelat sang Tenshi no miko. Kemudian menyunggingkan senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Hai Tsunade-sama. Arigato."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu hm?"

Hinata mengangguk. Setelah merapikan haori Hinata, Tsunade meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Hinata terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memanjatkan doa dan pengharapan di depan altar kecil di sudut ruangannya.

 _-Aku mencintai Naruto-kun tetapi aku juga menyayangi Sakura-nee, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka-_

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain.

"HAHAHAHA.. Kau terlihat grogi begitu Naruto? Apa yang terjadi pada yokai nakal yang selalu berbuat rusuh ha?"

Jiraiya tertawa keras hingga bahu lebarnya berguncang. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto keras.

"Diamlah Jii-san. Hahhh.. Bukannya menyemangatiku kau malah membuatku semakin terpuruk."

"Hei.. Kau ini grogi karena sedang menunggu pernyataan cinta Hinata bukan?"

Naruto mendelik tajam dijawab dengan kekehan pelan Jiraiya.

"Jika seperti itu bukankah Hinata akan menderita Jii-san?"

"Hei siapa bilang menjadi manusia itu menderita? Kalau aku menderita, aku tidak akan tertawa seperti ini bukan? Apalagi Hinata memang dari awalnya seorang manusia."

"Tapi dia akan dikucilkan oleh orang-orang bukan?"

Jiraiya menepuk bahu Naruto pelan kemudian berdehem.

"Hanya mereka yang tahu tentang hal ini. Lagipula Hinata lebih kuat dari yang kau pikirkan. Jangan remehkan dia."

Naruto hanya terdiam. Kepalanya semakin menunduk.

"Lalu apa Naruto? Atau justru kau yang akan menyatakan perasaan padanya?"

"Kalau aku lakukan itu, Sasuke-nii pasti kecewa."

Jiraiya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Darimana kau tahu itu? Apa kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Ti-tidak."

"Hm.. Baiklah. Aku akan bergabung ke aula utama. Kau mau ikut? Sepertinya makhluk-makhluk jelek itu tidak sabar bertemu dengan jagoan mereka. Apalagi Orochimaru."

"Na-Nanti saja aku menyusul Jii-san."

Jiraiya berdiri dan melangkah pergi. Ketika sampai di pintu, ia menolehkan kepalanya.

"Gunakan hatimu Naruto. Hatimu tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu."

Kata-kata terakhir Jiraiya membuat Naruto semakin terdiam.

 _-Aku mencintai Hinata-chan tetapi aku juga menyayangi Sasuke-nii, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka-_

.

.

.

 **11.00 PM**

 _Ceklek_

Bunyi pintu kayu yang tertutup mengagetkan seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik kegelapan lorong yang entah sejak kapan tengah mengamati ruangan itu. Setelah yakin bahwa pemilik ruangan pergi, sosok itu segera berjalan dan mendekati pintu kayu dengan hiasan ukiran kuno. Dengan meningkatkan kewaspadaan ia memasuki ruangan pribadi tersebut dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut. Merasa tidak menemukan yang dicari, ia mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Memejamkan mata beberapa saat hingga simbol permata di dahinya menyala terang.

Setelah kembali menelusuri ruangan yang gelap itu, pandangannya terhenti pada cahaya perak terang di sudut ruangan. Segera ia langkahkan kakinya mendekati benda tersebut. Merasa yakin bahwa benda itu memang sesuatu yang dicarinya, tangannya terulur. Namun, belum sempat tangannya menyentuh si benda bercahaya, sebilah katana telah bertengger di leher jenjangnya. Ia begitu terkejut dan segera menoleh ke belakang mencari tahu siapakah gerangan sosok yang tengah mengancamnya.

"Kali ini tidak akan kubiarkan, Sakura."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hah.. Tinggal** _ **finishing**_ **nih. Untuk chapter depan mudah-mudahan sudah bisa ditamatkan. Semoga menghibur ya.**

 **Read and Review please..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maafkan Nai karena baru update fic ini. Semata-mata karena Nai bingung mau buat ending yang bagaimana. Mohon maaf juga di sini ada bagian di mana Sasuke sangat OOC, lebih tepatnya bukan OOC tetapi seperti Sasuke RTN.**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto's charachters belongs to Kishimoto Masashi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TENSHI NO MIKO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Memacu langkahnya seiring dengan pacuan detak jantungnya. Mata memandang pada lantai bangunan kuil yang sebenarnya tidak ada objek menarik di atasnya. Mungkin hati dan pikirannya sedang tidak ada bersama raganya karena ketika dilihat lebih dalam lagi, pandangan matanya begitu kosong. Kilatan cahaya yang biasanya menghiasi permata safir itu kini menghilang.

Ketika memasuki pintu aula utama semua mata dari makhluk yang hadir beralih kepadanya. Mengamati yokai muda kebanggaan klan Kitsune yang akan segera menjalani penobatan. Rambut kuningnya yang berantakan, telinga berbulunya yang tampak halus begitu pula dengan ekornya yang bergerak-gerak. Kimono jingga nya berkibar pelan tertiup angin malam yang menyusup masuk dari jendela. Tatapan matanya menajam meskipun tersirat kesenduan di dalamnya. Setelah menghela nafas pelan, dirinya melangkah masuk untuk menemui tamu undangan. Sorak sorai terdengar dari kelompok tamu undangan dari Yokai no Oukoku. Sambil mengangkat gelas sake atau bahkan mengayunkan katana sebagai bentuk dukungan kepada yokai muda tersebut. Sedangkan dari kelompok pendeta dan penghuni kuil lebih banyak tersenyum dalam diam. Mereka mengagumi yokai jahil yang malam ini tampak benar-benar berbeda. Tampan dan gagah adalah dua kata yang cukup untuk menggambarkan dirinya saat ini.

Menuai decak kagum beberapa gadis miko muda yang merona merah menatapnya, Kitsune no Naruto benar-benar mempesona malam ini. Istilah kunonya _breathtaking_.

Menempatkan diri bersama tamu undangan dari kerajaan asalnya, Naruto benar-benar merasa salah tingkah. Dielu-elukan sebagai penerus Orochimaru, yokai terakhir sebelum dirinya yang berhasil menjalani penobatan. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka menawarkan makanan dan minuman hingga pijitan kepadanya. Sekali lagi Naruto hanya mampu tersenyum kikuk.

Berusaha mengurangi kegugupannya dia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut aula. Berharap menemukan sosok yang selama ini selalu mengisi hati dan pikirannya. Berharap bisa memandang lebih lama iris bulan yang baginya justru sangat berkilau. Berharap bisa memuaskan degupan jantungnya yang tidak keruan dengan memandang wajah sang tambatan hati. Alih-alih menemukan apa yang dicari, Naruto justru bertemu pandang dengan pria tua berrambut putih yang tersenyum penuh bangga kepadanya. Kemudian iris safirnya bergeser dan menemukan Tsunade sang Tenshi No Miko yang malam ini terlihat bersinar. Tsunade menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Matanya masih beredar, masih memiliki setitik harapan untuk bisa melihat gadis berrambut indigo itu. Namun apa mau dikata karena gadis yang menjadi lawannya pada malam ini belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Mendesah pelan, Naruto terpaksa menelan kekecewaannya. Menutupnya dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar sang yokai sendiri, dua orang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang tempatnya biasa mengistirahatkan diri. Saling memalingkan wajah keduanya terdiam dalam suasana yang cukup ganjil ini. Si lelaki berrambut gelap memegang gagang katananya yang diarahkan ke lantai, sengaja menahan bilah katana yang lain yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya. Sementara sang wanita berrambut cerah hanya mencengkeram erat tepian kasur dengan kedua tangannya. Keduanya benar-benar belum ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan.

Merasa tidak bisa bertahan lama dengan suasana sunyi seperti ini, sang wanita berucap lirih.

"Gomen.."

Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Untuk?"

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Semuanya."

"Katakan dengan jelas Sakura. Aku ini hanya seorang manusia biasa yang bodoh." Jawab Sasuke tanpa meninggalkan nada sarkastik.

Tetap berusaha meredam emosinya yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun, Sakura memejamkan matanya.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah membuatmu menjadi manusia. Walaupun aku tetap tidak akan mengakui kalau aku telah menusukmu dengan sengaja. Karena aku memang tidak sengaja, Sasuke-kun."

"Kheh.. Tidak perlu menutupi kelicikanmu Sakura. Jujur sajalah, toh semuanya sudah terjadi. Aku sudah bukan ancaman lagi bagimu bukan?"

Sakura berteriak kesal. Dengan kasar kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Sasuke dan menghadapkan wajah si lelaki ke wajahnya sendiri.

"Tatap mataku Sasuke-kun. Apa kau lihat ada kebohongan di sana?"

Sasuke tidak bergeming meski mengikuti keinginan Sakura untuk menatap matanya. Menatap tajam tepatnya. _Onyx_ nya bertemu pandang dengan _emerald_ sang gadis. Selanjutnya tangan kekarnya menepis tangan Sakura demi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Mendecih. Meski sebenarnya decihan itu ia gunakan sebagai senjata untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Saat dirinya tidak tahan menatap _emerald_ itu lebih lama.

Salah siapa? Sasuke tidak munafik dia mencintai gadis musim semi ini, tapi juga tidak menyangkal bahwa dia membencinya. Kenangan masa lalu bersama sang gadis kembali memenuhi pikirannya.

.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Ne Sasuke-kun, aku ingin ikan koi itu."

"Hah? Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkannya Sakura?"

"Tidak mau! Itu jelek."

Padahal Sakura hanya tidak ingin menerimanya karena ikan itu adalah pemberian Naruto.

"Hm.. Baiklah, Sakura mau yang mana? Biar aku tangkap ikannya."

"Benarkah? Huaaa.. Aku sayang Sasuke-kun."

Sakura bergelayut manja pada lengan Sasuke, mengabaikan Naruto yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

(*)

"Sasuke-kun kemarin kau pergi kemana?"

"Hm.. Membantu Jii-san memotong kayu di hutan."

"Seharian?"

"Iya karena memang Jii-san mendapatkan banyak kayu."

Sasuke mengernyit bingung mendapati Sakura menunduk sedih. Tangannya terangkat mengelus rambut merah muda yang halus itu.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Jangan pergi lagi. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi. Kalau kau harus melakukannya berarti aku harus ikut denganmu.

Detik berikutnya Sasuke tersenyum.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

"Sakura."

"Hn."

 **Twitch!**

Rasanya itu adalah _trademark_ dirinya. Kenapa sekarang Sakura menirunya?

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada Naruto?"

Sakura terdiam. Jari jemarinya memainkan sprei di atas ranjang Naruto. Kepalanya menunduk.

"Ti-tidak ada."

"Bohong."

"Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan Hinata. Aku menyayanginya, aku ingin kami berdua terus bersama Tsunade-sama karena kami sangat mengagumi nya. Aku tidak mau dia gagal menjadi Tenshi no Miko. Tapi aku tahu Hinata bukan tipe orang yang seenaknya sendiri. Dia akan mengorbankan apapun demi orang yang dicintainya. Bahkan jika ia sendiri harus menderita."

Sasuke mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir merah muda sang gadis meski pandangannya tetap mengarah ke langit-langit kamar.

"Aku tahu Hinata mencintai Naruto dan meskipun pada awalnya ia terlihat ragu aku sangat yakin ia akan mengalah demi Kitsune. Aku tahu Hinata akan kalah dari rubah bodoh itu. _Hiks.._ "

Sasuke melirik gadis cantik di sampingnya lewat ekor mata. Dilihatnya saat ini Sakura sedang menangis sesenggukan. Dia tahu bahwa Sakura sangat menyayangi Hinata seperti dirinya menyayangi Naruto. Menghela nafas pelan-

"Kau sepertinya yakin Hinata akan kalah?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, hanya isakannya terdengar lebih keras.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Sakura."

Sakura mendongak, menatap bingung pemuda di sampingnya.

"Kau kemana saja Sakura? Kheh.. Bahkan aku yang tidak ada di sini selama 5 tahun lebih tahu dari dirimu."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Naruto juga mencintai Hinata. Sangat."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Dia benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana. Ingin rasanya berteriak senang tetapi ingin juga ia menangis terharu. Bingung? Ya, author juga bingung.

Setahu Sakura dulu Naruto selalu mengejarnya, mencari perhatiannya. Naruto sering membuat Hinata menangis. Oh bahkan mengerjai nya, membuat kekacauan dan menimpakan kesalahan pada Hinata agar Jii-sama dan dirinya memarahi gadis malang itu. Demi mencari perhatian dirinya. Atau jangan-jangan? Iris permata hijau Sakura semakin membola ketika menyadari semuanya. Oh betapa dia benar-benar bodoh. Dia pikir dia wanita yang pintar tetapi kenyataan yang baru saja menamparnya membuktikan sebaliknya.

"Be-benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sekarang biarkan mereka berjalan dengan keputusan mereka sendiri. Kita jangan ikut campur."

"Sasuke-kun.. Kau datang ke sini bukannya untuk menggagalkan Hinata?"

Sasuke tertawa pelan. Sangat tidak Sasuke sekali. Sakura saja sampai berjengit saking ketakutannya.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk bertemu denganmu."

Dan entah mungkin karena pengaruh dari dunia manusia yang dijalaninya, Sasuke menjadi lebih seperti _Cassanova_ daripada pria yang _stoic._

Sakura? Bukannya kelepek-kelepek malah bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

Bosan. Dia benar-benar bosan berada di sini. Telinga dan hatinya benar-benar panas. Semua tamu dari kerajaannya pada awalnya memang hanya mengelu-elukan dirinya. Tetapi kemudian mereka mulai mengeluarkan hinaan bagi yokai yang gagal termasuk Jiraiya dan Sasuke. Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Dilangkahkan kaki nya ke luar aula utama. Sambil bersandar pada pintu masuk aula, matanya memejam.

Sebenarnya keputusan yang diambilnya sudah bulat sejak dia menyadari arti dari perasaan aneh yang menggerayangi dirinya ketika berdekatan dengan Hinata. Hanya saja dia tidak mengambil langkah yang sama dengan Jiraiya yang langsung menyerah saat itu juga. Naruto sadar dia hanya ingin lebih lama bersama dengan Hinata sebelum benar-benar berpisah. Hingga ia memilih untuk menunda pernyataan cintanya pada detik terakhir.

Dirinya tidak mengerti apakah Hinata memiliki sedikit saja rasa untuknya. Beranggapan tidak karena selama ini sang gadis yang pernah ia anggap lemah tersebut sering memalingkan muka bahkan pingsan saat bertemu dengannya. Oh bahkan mungkin dia membenci Naruto. Apalagi dengan tingkah konyol si rubah yang selalu membuat Hinata kesal dan marah. Terkekeh ketika mengingat semua yang telah dilaluinya bersama sang gadis. Mengingat semua usaha konyol-dan terkadang jahat-nya demi mendapat perhatian sang gadis.

Berbicara tentang keputusan, Naruto menjadi ragu dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya pada hari pertama dia bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke. Dia begitu menyayangi Sasuke dan tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa. Pertemuan itu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sasuke menopangkan harapan besar padanya. Bahkan bukan hanya Sasuke tetapi Jiraiya juga. Mereka berdua adalah sosok yang selalu Naruto sayangi.

Naruto meringis. Ia benar-benar dilema saat ini. Memilih melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari gadis miko kekasih hatinya. Dia penasaran apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan gadis itu hingga belum menampakkan diri hingga saat ini. Apa dia bunuh diri? Hati Naruto kebat kebit membayangkannya, segera ia berlari membaui aroma sang gadis. Lalu berhenti dan terkekeh mengingat pemikiran konyolnya. Tidak mungkin! Hinata bukan gadis yang dengan mudah menyerah. Lagipula untuk apa Hinata melakukannya? Dia tidak seperti dirinya yang sedang dilema bukan? Hinata pasti lebih yakin akan menjadi Tenshi no miko beberapa menit dari saat ini.

Ketika melewati halaman tengah kuil, hidungnya berkedut, membaui aroma yang sangat ia rindukan. Mengikuti jejak aroma tersebut, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, sedikit berlari. Matanya beredar mencari-cari dimanakah gerakan pemilik aroma ini. Sejenak iris sebiru lautan itu menyipit.

BINGO

Dilihatnya seorang gadis berdiri menengadah menatap pohon sakura di tengah halaman. Entah karena malam ini spesial atau memang dirinya yang sedang sedikit perasa, Hinata terlihat sangat berbeda. Hakama merah dan haori putihnya terlihat lebih bersih, helaiannya melayang-layang tertiup angin. Begitu pula dengan rambut indigonya yang malam ini dibiarkan tergerai. Hanya dengan memandangnya Naruto bisa merasakan kehalusan rambut itu jika menyentuh tangannya. Wajah Hinata malam ini terlihat bersinar. Kulit putih, iris _amethyst_ , pipi tembam, hidung mungil, bibir _peach_ merekah. Hinata-nya benar-benar mempesona malam ini. Hati Naruto meleleh seketika. Dikepalkan kedua tangan disamping tubuhnya. Pelan ia melangkah, mendekati gadis-nya. Gadis yang sebentar lagi harus rela ia lepaskan.

"Hinata."

Sang gadis menoleh mendapati si pemuda rubah di hadapannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Naruto terlihat lebih tampan malam ini. Telinganya terlihat lebih panjang, rambut kuningnya berantakan, mata birunya bersinar terang. Bahkan sembilan helai ekor jingganya juga terlihat semakin panjang, melambai-lambai tertiup hembusan angin malam. Oh jangan lupakan gigi taring yang muncul di sela bibirnya. Benar-benar tampan. Pipi seputih salju itu bersemu merah. Meski begitu tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya langsung memalingkan muka. Kali ini sang gadis terlihat sangat menikmati setiap jengkal makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang nyaris sempurna di matanya.

Jarak sekitar tiga meter seakan menambah kesan romantis dari malam ini. Keduanya berhadapan, bertatapan, memandang dan menyelami iris mata lawannya yang menjadi titik terlemah dari diri mereka masing-masing. Angin kembali memainkan perannya malam ini. Hakama merah dan kimono jingga melambai, diikuti dengan helaian indigo dan pirang dari kedua makhluk ini. Ditambah ekor panjang sang Kitsune no yokai menjadi latar yang sangat indah.

Tenggelam dalam pesona masing-masing, keduanya tetap tidak beranjak dari tempat. Bukan hanya itu, mereka bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran makhluk lain yang mulai berdatangan. Ada apa? Tentu saja karena saat ini sudah mendekati waktu yang ditentukan. Tetapi pimpinan rombongan tamu maupun tuan rumah melarang pengikut mereka melangkah lebih jauh. Sepertinya ingin memberikan privasi bagi kedua makhluk tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum tulus. Gadis di hadapannya ini benar-benar sempurna. Sempat dirinya berharap untuk cepat mati dan bereinkarnasi ke dunia yang berbeda di mana takdir menentukan dirinya bersatu dengan sang gadis. Mengambil dua langkah mendekati Hinata, keputusan Naruto sudah bulat. Ia menyerah. Ia benar-benar terjerat dalam pesona sang miko.

"Hinata.."

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang, tangannya mengepal.

"..aku menc-hhhmmppp."

Naruto membelalakkan mata ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibir kasarnya. Dia benar-benar terkejut. Sejak kapan gadis lemah ini bisa berlari cepat? Berada dalam pelukannya dan berani mencuri ciuman pertamanya? Naruto benar-benar mematung. Bukan hanya dirinya, tetapi semua yang hadir. Mereka bahkan menahan nafas tanpa sadar.

Hinata menjauhkan bibirnya, dan dengan cepat mengucapkan sebuah kalimat sakral-

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

Senyum tulus hadir menghiasi bibirnya. Rona merah tak pernah meninggalkan pipinya. Hinata melepas pelukannya memejamkan mata. Sementara Naruto masih terlalu _shock_ dengan apa yang terjadi. Masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi ketika didengarnya Hinata mengerang kesakitan hingga berteriak.

"AARRRGGHHH.."

Seberkas cahaya ungu menyapu tubuh sang gadis miko, seperti nyawa yang ditarik paksa dari raganya. Mata Naruto membelalak. Dengan cepat diraihnya tubuh Hinata dan dibawa ke pelukannya. Menyaksikan penderitaan gadis yang dicintainya, Naruto merasakan amarah yang meluap-luap. Kuku dan gigi taringnya tumbuh memanjang, goresan di kedua pipinya menebal, mata birunya berubah warna semerah darah. Tubuhnya bertumbuh bulu dan membesar. Kitsune no yokai yang digadang-gadang sebagai yokai terkuat kini telah berubah wujud sempurna.

Ia mengerang, berteriak meluapkan amarah. Kekuatannya kini berlipat-lipat mengalir hingga ke ujung ekornya. Menghancurkan semua yang ada di dekatnya hanya dengan sekali libasan. Semua yang hadir merasakan hawa gelap dari sang yokai. Pemimpin rombongan yokai no oukoku memerintahkan seluruh anggotanya menghalau kekuatan Sang Rubah bersama Tenshi no miko. Sedangkan pendeta dan miko muda mendapat perintah untuk segera membuat segel di sekitar kuil sehingga diharapkan penduduk desa tidak ikut menjadi korban.

Sementara dari arah kuil dua orang manusia berlari cepat menuju tempat terjadinya insiden tersebut. Sakura dan Sasuke. Keduanya terkejut mendapati pemandangan mengerikan di halaman tengah. Sakura bergabung dengan Tsunade demi menghalau kekuatan gelap dari Sang Rubah sementara Sasuke hanya diam mematung. Pemandangan di hadapannya cukup membuatnya mengerti apa yang telah ia lewatkan. Pemuda itu memandang sendu tubuh raksasa sang adik.

"Naruto.." gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

Hampir tiga puluh menit berlalu para yokai dan tenshi no miko hanya mampu menghalau serangan Kitsune. Belum ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Mereka merasa kuwalahan. Tidak salah jika sejak dahulu klan Kitsune menjadi klan yang paling ditakuti oleh seluruh kerajaan. Benar-benar belum ada yang mampu mengimbangi kekuatan mereka.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Sakura lebih baik kita mundur, kita fokuskan kekuatan kita untuk pengobatan mereka yang terluka."

"Hai.."

Tiba-tiba keduanya terdiam, merasa heran dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi. Menolehkan kepala dan mendapati Sang Rubah yang mendadak tenang. Merasa penasaran mereka menyeruak ke dalam kerumunan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Sang Rubah yang baru saja mengamuk kini tengah terduduk sendu. Di pangkuannya gadis yang menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini terjadi telah membuka mata. Tangan kecilnya mengelus pipi kasar Sang Rubah. Memejamkan mata dan menikmati sentuhan sang gadis, Kitsune mulai berdeformasi kembali menjadi seorang pemuda.

"Hentikan Naruto-kun. Aku mohon. Aku mencintai Naruto-kun. Terimakasih atas kebersamaan kita selama ini. Terimakasih atas kebahagiaan yang selalu kau berikan untuk hidupku. Berbahagialah Naruto-kun."

Senyum gadis itu justru membuat air mata Naruto semakin deras mengalir. Kesedihan, kesenduan semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Menangis tergugu meratapi nasib mereka. Mengapakah Kami-sama menciptakan dirinya sebagai yokai? Mengapakah Kami-sama menciptakan Hinata sebagai manusia? Mengapa Kami-sama tidak menciptakan mereka berdua sama-sama sebagai yokai atau sama-sama sebagai manusia sehingga mereka tidak perlu melewati semua ini? Apa Kami-sama tidak ingin dia bahagia? Apa Kami-sama tidak ingin Hinata bahagia?

 _-I wanna know whether we deserve this hurt-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Suasana hari pertama masuk sekolah di Konoha High School benar-benar seperti suasana saat perayaan festival tahunan. Ramai dan berisik. Oh tunggu! Sangat berisik. Mungkin mereka terlalu bahagia karena bisa kembali bertemu dengan teman-teman sekolahnya setelah liburan kenaikan kelas. Atau mungkin murid-murid baru yang terlalu bahagia karena akhirnya bisa menginjakkan kaki di sekolah favorit di Kota Konoha ini.

"Hei kau dengar gosip? Katanya akan ada guru baru di sini."

"Wah benarkah? Bukan hanya murid yang baru tapi guru juga ya?"

"Hahahahaha.. darimana kau mendengar gosip itu Shion?"

"Kemarin Taruho-senpai yang bercerita."

"Hooo kekasihmu?"

"Ehehehehe...Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa ya guru baru ini? Kalau tidak salah namanya-"

Tiba-tiba langkah rombongan siswa tersebut terhenti ketika mendengar suara merdu dari belakang.

"Hyu-Hyuga Hinata."

Seketika mereka menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita tengah berdiri memeluk map biru.

 _Cantiknya_ –

.

.

.

 **Akhirnya bisa juga namatin fanfic ini. Arigato untuk yang sudah follow, fav, review atau bahkan hanya read. Hontou ni arigato.**

 **Should I make an epilogue? XD**


	5. Epilog Bagian 1

**Halo minna.. Nai memutuskan untuk membuat epilog untuk fic ini. Mohon maaf jika ada yang sedikit OOC. Semoga menghibur..**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto's charachters belongs to Kishimoto Masashi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TENSHI NO MIKO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **First Epilogue from Former Fanfic**_

Hari ini tepat akhir bulan Desember. Musim dingin sudah mulai menampakkan tanda-tandanya. Tahun ini diperkirakan merupakan musim dingin paling dingin dalam satu dekade terakhir. Tetapi hal tersebut tidak menyurutkan semangat penduduk Kota Konoha untuk melaksanakan kegiatan mereka. Salah satunya adalah kegiatan yang ada di Konoha High School.

Sekolah nomor satu di kota itu bahkan mengadakan pentas musim dingin untuk memperingati Natal beberapa hari sebelum perayaan Natal itu sendiri. Hari ini para siswa ditugaskan untuk mendekorasi kelas masing-masing sesuai dengan tema yang mereka ambil. Sedangkan para guru ada yang membantu atau hanya mengawasi.

Termasuk seorang guru muda berrambut indigo yang sedang memasang dekorasi pohon Natal. Sesaat kemudian bel tanda istirahat berbunyi sehingga beberapa siswa menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Hinata-sensei, boleh kami istirahat dulu?"

"Tentu saja Moegi. Tolong sampaikan pada teman-temanmu juga ya. Sensei akan langsung ke ruang guru."

"Hai sensei."

Wanita itu pun melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan di seberang ruang Kepala Sekolah.

"Oh Hyuuga-sensei, apakah Anda membawa bekal seperti biasa?"

"Iya Yamanaka-sensei. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hari ini aku akan makan siang bersama kekasihku di luar jadi tidak bisa menemanimu. Tidak apa-apakah?"

Wanita yang dipanggil sebagai Hyuuga itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Setelah guru berrambut pirang tersebut pergi tinggallah Hinata sendiri di ruang tersebut. Duduk di meja yang disediakan untuknya yang kebetulan berada di ujung ruangan dan menghadap ke jendela. Salju tidak terlalu tebal di luar. Ada bekas hasil dibersihkan beberapa jam lalu sehingga dasar jalanan yang berwarna abu-abu terlihat. Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit dan bergumam.

"Sudah hampir satu tahun. Apa kabarmu di sana Naruto-kun?"

Air menetes dari sudut matanya membuat wanita itu dengan cepat menghapusnya dan memutuskan untuk membuka kotak bento yang sudah ia bawa dari rumah. Sebelum sempat menyuapkan makanan tersebut ke mulutnya, telepon genggamnya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Moshi-moshi Sasuke-nii?"

" _Hai Hinata. Apakabarmu di sana?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sasuke-nii apakabar?"

" _Aku juga baik-baik saja. Ne Hinata, kau sudah makan siang?"_

"Ini aku sedang akan makan siang tapi Nii-san menggangguku."

" _Hn.. Gomenne."_

"Hihihihi.. Tidak apa-apa Nii-san, aku bercanda."

Sejenak keheningan melanda. Hinata yang merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sasuke langsung berucap.

"Sasuke-nii, ada apa?"

" _Tidak ada Hinata. Aku hanya ingin kembali mengajukan penawaranku."_

"Sasuke-nii bukankah sudah aku katakan, aku ingin tetap di sini. Aku tidak suka tinggal di kota besar Nii-san. Bagiku Konoha lebih nyaman dan menenangkan. Nii-san jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku bisa menjaga diri."

" _Hn. Benarkah? Kau yakin kau tidak kekurangan uang? Aku bisa mengirimmu beberapa."_

"Nii-san.. Aku juga bekerja di sini. Jadi tentu saja aku punya uang."

" _Baiklah. Aku hanya tidak ingin Sakura marah padaku kalau sampai kau kekurangan di sini."_

"Hihihi.. memangnya Nii-san masih suka berkunjung ke sana? Bukankah dulu saja Nii-san tidak pernah sekalipun mengunjungi Naruto-kun?"

" _Jangan menggodaku Hinata!"_

"Hehehehe.. maaf Nii-san. Jadi bagaimana kabar Sakura-nee?"

" _Dia baik-baik saja. Oh dan Naruto juga baik-baik saja."_

"A-aku tidak-"

" _Bohong! Aku tahu kau sangat merindukannya. Tenang saja mereka akan baik-baik saja setelah ini."_

"Hah?"

" _Baiklah Hinata, kurasa aku harus menutup teleponnya. Ada yang harus aku kerjakan. Maaf sudah mengganggu acara makan siangmu ya."_

"Tidak apa Sasuke-nii. Aku senang Nii-san memperhatikanku."

" _Hn. Oh ya nanti sore pulanglah tepat waktu. Jaa-na."_

Hinata memasukkan telepon genggamnya ke saku kemeja yang ia kenakan. Sejenak berpikir tentang kalimat terakhir Sasuke kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil pusing.

Sasuke pernah menceritakan kehidupannya sebagai manusia kepadanya. Mulai ia diangkat menjadi anak oleh Uchiha Fugaku, seorang pebisnis nomor satu di Jepang untuk menggantikan anaknya Uchiha Itachi yang telah meninggal dunia. Hal itu otomatis menjadikan Sasuke calon pewaris Uchiha Corp. Saat pertama kali Hinata kembali ke dunia manusia, Sasuke sempat menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga ayah angkatnya. Tetapi Hinata menolak. Sebagaimana sifatnya yang tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain, Hinata memilih untuk hidup mandiri dan jauh dari Sasuke. Selain itu, pribadinya yang lebih menyukai ketenangan membuat Hinata memutuskan untuk tinggal di kota kecil ini.

Meski begitu setiap sebulan sekali selalu saja Sasuke mengunjunginya di apartemen kecilnya. Selain memastikan bahwa kehidupan Hinata berjalan baik, Sasuke juga berusaha membujuk Hinata untuk tinggal bersama keluarganya

" _Aku tidak mau dibunuh Sakura kalau sampai hidupmu tidak layak."_

Pernyataan Sasuke sempat membuat Hinata tertawa. Pasalnya setiap menyebut nama Sakura, rona merah tipis selalu muncul di pipi _alabaster_ lelaki _stoic_ tersebut.

Pernah suatu ketika Sasuke mendatangi apartemen Hinata dalam keadaan marah. Meski pandai menutupi emosinya, Hinata masih dapat membaca aura negatif dari laki-laki yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak tersebut. Ketika ditanyakan permasalahannya Sasuke hanya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menginap di apartemennya. Hinata tentu saja tidak bisa menolak padahal dalam hati dia berdoa agar jangan sampai ada awak media yang mengetahui hal ini. Bisa gawat kalau mereka tahu dan berita miring tersebar ke seluruh penjuru negara mengingat status Sasuke saat ini.

Baru pada saat makan malam Sasuke mau menceritakan apa yang dia alami.

" _Ayah memaksaku untuk segera menikah."_

Hinata cukup mengerti keadaan Sasuke. Laki-laki itu tidak pernah mencintai wanita lain selain Sakura. Sama seperti dirinya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menutup hati dari cinta bahkan jika kesepian menyergap dalam keabadian mereka. Hingga permintaan ayah angkatnya yang sangat mengganggu. Sebenarnya hal yang wajar jika seorang Uchiha Fugaku menginginkan Sasuke segera menikah karena tentu saja raja bisnis Jepang itu menginginkan adanya penerus untuk keluarganya bukan?

.

.

.

TOK TOK

Bunyi ketukan di pintu ruangan membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Dengan segera dirapikannya peralatan makan dan menyahut.

"Silakan masuk."

Sesaat pintu bergeser menampilkan seorang gadis berrambut hitam.

"Hyuuga-sensei.. Kami sudah selesai mendekor kelas. Tetapi bunga kertasnya kurang."

"Hm.. kembalilah ke kelas Shizuka, aku akan segera ke sana dan memutuskan apa yang akan kita lakukan."

"Hai sensei."

Kini Hinata melangkahkan kakinya di koridor sekolah menuju ke kelas asuhannya. Di tengah perjalanan dirinya dikagetkan dengan pemandangan yang cukup mengerikan di bawah tangga. Sambil berdecak kesal dilajukan langkahnya ke arah sepasang muda mudi yang sedang bercumbu. Dijewernya telinga kedua siswa tersebut.

"Ah.. ittaiii.."

"Ittai.."

"Kankuro! Yukata! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian lupa ini di sekolah?"

Lelaki muda tersebut segera menarik tangannya dari dalam kemeja si gadis. Hinata tentu saja semakin geram.

"Sensei.. Maafkan kami." Ujar si gadis sambil berusaha merapikan kembali seragamnya.

"Ah sensei mengganggu saja." Dengus si lelaki

"Apa?"

"Makanya sensei, cari pacar donk biar tahu bagaimana rasanya. Jangan-jangan sensei nanti jadi perawan tua?"

Berikutnya ucapan si lelaki mengundang aura hitam yang mengelilingi tubuh Hinata. Sebelum Hinata sempat merespon, siswa laki-laki tersebut sudah melarikan diri. Sementara siswa perempuan justru mengelus-elus punggung Hinata berusaha menenangkan.

"DASAR MURID TIDAK TAHU DIRI! Yukata, sampaikan padanya aku tunggu di ruangan konseling pulang sekolah nanti!"

Sambil berucap Hinata berjalan cepat menuju kelas.

.

.

.

"Huahhh hari ini benar-benar melelahkan."

Selepas makan siang tadi Hinata memutuskan untuk membuat sendiri bunga kertas sebagai hiasan untuk kelas asuhannya dengan dibantu beberapa siswa dan siswi di kelas tersebut. Pekerjaan membuat bunga kertas bukanlah pekerjaan yang sepele (author pernah coba dan sungguh kapok). Apalagi jika yang dibuat adalah bunga kecil yang jumlahnya ratusan.

Pekerjaan baru selesai ketika dering bel jam berakhirnya jam sekolah berdering. Setelah itu semua siswa segera merapikan bekas kegiatan mereka dan pulang. Sementara sang sensei cantik melangkah menuju ruang konseling dan memulai kegiatan konselingnya kepada dua siswa yang melanggar peraturan siang tadi.

Kini tinggallah dirinya di ruang guru, ditemani hiruk pikuk siswa yang mengikuti kegiatan ekstra kurikuler basket di lapangan. Sungguh semangat muda yang diajarkan Lee-sensei benar-benar telah melekat pada anggota klub basket. Buktinya dingin-dingin begini mereka tetap melakukan latihan. Dan sepertinya kegiatan basket kali ini sedikit berbeda karena telinganya mendengar teriakan antusias beberapa siswa perempuan.

" _Perasaan hari ini tidak ada pertandingan. Kenapa bisa ramai sekali ya?"_ pikirnya.

Kemudian Hinata memakai jaket bulunya yang berwarna ungu pudar dan mengambil tas jinjingnya. Kakinya yang mungil melangkah keluar ruangan guru dan tangannya mengunci pintu. Setelah merapatkan kembali jaketnya, Hinata berjalan pelan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Saat melewati lapangan basket, langkahnya terhenti. Hari ini ternyata cukup ramai siswa yang belum pulang. Mereka berkumpul di tribun lapangan dan beberapa siswa perempuan berteriak-teriak kegirangan. Hinata mengernyitkan dahi. Baiklah sebenarnya bukan hal aneh jika ada yang seperti itu. Tetapi masalahnya jumlah murid perempuan yang berkumpul lebih banyak daripada biasanya. Ditatapnya lapangan yang penuh dengan anak didiknya yang sedang bermain.

Tunggu!

Ada satu yang berbeda. Jika siswa klub basket seharusnya memakai kaos seragam, mengapa ada satu orang yang justru memakai setelan jas hitam yang rapi? Iya, itu laki-laki yang sedang men _dribble_ bola. Dan ternyata laki-laki berrambut kuning inilah yang mengundang teriakan heboh siswa perempuan. Eh? Berrambut kuning?

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, Hinata berlari kecil menuju ke lapangan. Matanya tidak lepas dari sosok laki-laki yang mencolok tersebut. Setelah berada di tepi lapangan, Hinata memutuskan berhenti dan kembali mengamati. Sambil menggenggam erat tali tasnya, berpikir mungkin hanya rambutnya saja yang mirip.

.

 _Deg!_

Seketika tubuh Hinata bagaikan lupa cara bernafas.

Laki-laki itu menoleh ke arahnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Safir vs _amethyst_. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Saling memandang dan tenggelam dalam pesona masing-masing. Seperti _de javu_. Kegiatan mereka tentu saja mengundang tatapan heran dari para siswa. Namun mereka tetap diam menantikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Sang lelaki membuang asal bola yang dipegangnya dan berjalan mendekati Hinata. Kontak mata mereka tidak terputus. Jantung berdegup kencang, nafas memburu menciptakan uap di depan mulut masing-masing, semburat merah yang perlahan muncul hingga jarak yang telah terkikis menyisakan sedikit ruang untuk mereka bergerak.

Hinata tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Mata biru itu, rambut kuning itu, kulit tan itu, tiga goresan di pipi itu. Sama persis! Hanya saja dia tidak melihat telinga panjang berbulu, atau sembilan ekor di belakang. Kembali menatap inten dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, Hinata berusaha meyakinkan penglihatannya. Dan iris bulannya membola ketika dirasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan kasar menyentuh bibirnya. Deru nafas sang pria juga dirasa menyapu wajahnya.

Hinata terdiam hingga terdengar bisikan serak di telinganya.

"Tadaima, Hinata-chan.."

.

.

.

 **END of 1** **st** **Epilogue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Whoaaa bagaimana dengan epilognya? RnR ya. Arigato..**


	6. Epilog Bagian 2

**Nai kembali lagi untuk epilog kedua fic ini. Adakah yang masih menunggu? Hehehehe**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto's charachters belongs to Kishimoto Masashi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TENSHI NO MIKO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Second Epilogue from Former Fanfic**_

Langkah kaki jenjang itu mengekor langkah kaki pendahulunya. Dengan kedua tangan ia katupkan di depan dada, mulutnya berkomat-kamit merapalkan doa dan pengharapan. Kedua manusia cantik tersebut memasuki gerbang baja hitam yang tingginya menjulang. Setelah berbincang sebentar dengan penjaga gerbang, keduanya melangkah masuk ke dalam. Sebuah kastil tua yang justru terlihat seperti gua mengerikan tampak di hadapan mereka. Di depan pintu kastil tersebut telah berdiri dua sosok penjaga dengan wujud yang berbeda.

Setelah dipersilakan masuk, kedua wanita itu mendapatkan sambutan yang cukup meriah dari penghuni kastil. Beberapa dari mereka berteriak memuji, dan beberapa yang lain justru mengejek. Bagaimanapun sebagian makhluk tersebut masih menganggap mereka adalah musuh.

Sesampainya di aula tengah dari kastil, keduanya disambut oleh seorang-err sesosok manusia berrambut panjang. Kulitnya putih pucat dan matanya berwarna kuning dengan pupil hitam berbentuk _slit_.

"Ara, Tsunade-sama dan Sakura-sama, merupakan suatu kehormatan kastil ini kedatangan tamu penting seperti Anda berdua." Katanya basa basi.

"Tsch.. tidak perlu basa-basi Orochimaru."

"Wah..wah.. Lalu kita akan langsung membicarakan tujuan kunjungan Anda?"

"Dimana Hagoromo-dono?"

"Cih, kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku Tsunade. Setidaknya hargailah usahaku untuk menghormatimu."

Orochimaru kemudian mempersilakan kedua wanita tersebut untuk duduk sementara ia berlalu pergi menemui penguasa kastil ini.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi kedua wanita itu untuk menunggu Hagoromo. Kini raja yang tampak bijak itu telah berada di antara mereka. Setelah berdiri dan berojigi, Tsunade dan Sakura kembali duduk.

"Ada perlu apakah Hagoromo-dono memanggil kami?" tanya Tsunade dengan sopan.

Hagoromo diam mengamati kedua wanita di hadapannya ini. Mereka berdua benar-benar cantik dan terlihat kuat. Hogoromo tersenyum.

' _Wajar saja Jiraiya dan Sasuke kalah, jika lawan mereka adalah mereka berdua.'_

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan dan mengabarkan beberapa hal kepada kalian."

"A-apakah itu Hagoromo-dono?" tanya Sakura gugup. Ia benar-benar takut jika pria tua di hadapannya ini akan menanyakan perihal apa yang ia perbuat terhadap Sasuke.

"Tenang saja Sakura, meskipun aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Sasuke, aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu." Ucapan Hagoromo justru membuat Sakura menjadi semakin salah tingkah. Bibirnya sudah ingin mengucapkan kata namun tertahan oleh Tsunade.

"Hal apakah yang ingin Anda tanyakan?"

"Aku ingin mendengar cerita kalian tentang gadis miko yang didampingi oleh Kitsune. Sebenarnya aku ingin memanggil Jiraiya karena kurasa dialah yang lebih mengerti, tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa datang ke kastil ini."

Kedua wanita itu hanya terdiam berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh sang raja. Apakah pendengaran mereka tidak salah, jika sang raja ingin mendengar cerita tentang Hinata? Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Hagoromo tersenyum melihat kebingungan yang tampak di wajah keduanya. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan pelan.

"Ikut aku, kalian akan mengerti mengapa aku menanyakan itu."

Kedua wanita itu mengangguk dan berjalan di belakang Hagoromo. Mereka berjalan menyeberangi aula besar tersebut dan masuk ke salah satu lorong yang terletak di sebelah kanan dari arah masuk. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka mendapat tundukan hormat dari para yokai yang mereka lewati. Tentu saja penghormatan tersebut lebih ditujukan kepada sang raja.

Pencahayaan dari beberapa lilin yang diletakkan di dinding sepanjang lorong tersebut, membantu penglihatan mereka karena sejujurnya lorong tersebut cukup gelap. Terkadang di dinding yang terbuat dari pahatan batu itu terlihat hewan reptil beraneka ragam berkeliaran dan meliuk-liukkan tubuh. Pemandangan seperti ini cukup membuat Sakura mual dan ingin pingsan. Bagaimanapun dia tidak pernah berada di tempat seperti ini, di mana ia bisa melihat hewan melata dalam jarak dekat. Sejenak ia mengangkat kimononya dan berusaha mempercepat langkah. Hanya berusaha sih, karena Hagoromo dan Tsunade yang berjalan di depannya sama sekali tidak mempercepat langkah. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mungkin mendahului mereka bukan? Jadinya Sakura berjalan lambat sambil meremas-remas kimononya.

Cukup lama mereka berjalan di lorong tersebut hingga sampailah mereka di pintu keluar. Ternyata di luar lorong itu adalah sebuah hutan yang cukup lebat. Bukan hanya pohon besar tetapi semak belukar juga ikut meramaikan isi hutan tersebut. Ketigaranya berjalan pelan sambil sesekali menunduk atau melompat. Kemudian memasuki sebuah gua kecil yang terlihat sangat gelap. Hagoromo melakukan beberapa gerakan tangan yang ditujukan untuk membuka segel agar gua itu dapat mereka masuki. Mereka melangkah masuk ke gua yang cukup temaram, menuruni tangga batu dan kembali berjalan di lorong gelap. Namun di lantai lorong kali ini dipenuhi genangan air. Sakura sampai mengangkat kimononya lebih tinggi agar tidak kebasahan.

Saat tiba di persimpangan ketiga, Hagoromo meminta mereka untuk menunggu sejenak sebelum ia masuk ke lorong pertama. Tsunade dan Sakura hanya menunggu berharap semua baik-baik saja. Karena sejak pertama kali Hagoromo mengajak mereka ke tempat ini, firasat mereka berdua mengatakan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Lalu Hagoromo kembali dan mempersilakan mereka berdua untuk masuk. Keduanya menghela nafas dalam sebelum mengikuti langkah sang raja.

Lorong yang kali ini mereka masuki sangat gelap jika dibandingkan dengan lorong-lorong yang sebelumnya mereka lewati. Selain itu, lorong ini lebih sempit. Setelah beberapa langkah barulah mereka berdua merasakan lorong itu sedikit melebar, cahaya di ujung lorong juga membuat mereka menghembuskan nafas lega. Namun kelegaan mereka tidak berlangsung lama ketika mendapati pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Pagar jeruji besi tebal yang sepertinya digunakan untuk menutup rapat sebuah ruangan tersembunyi.

Dugaan mereka sama sekali tidak salah. Iris mata madu dan _emerald_ membelalak lebar saat mengetahui bahwa ruangan di hadapan mereka kini adalah sebuah penjara atau kurungan. Perlahan langkah mereka mendekati pagar tersebut. Keadaan di dalam sungguh membuat hati siapapun akan mencelos. Ruangan itu berukuran sedang, tidak terlalu kecil ataupun terlalu besar. Kegelapan dan kehampaan seolah menyapa siapa saja yang berada di dalamnya. Pencahayaan hanya berasal dari sebuah obor yang tergantung di dinding luar ruangan. Di bagian ujung ruangan ada sebuah ranjang yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Piring kotor berserakan bersama dengan sisa-sisa makanan yang mulai membusuk. Yang terakhir, membuat keduanya meneteskan air mata, adalah sosok pemuda berrambut kuning yang tengah meringkuk di sudut ruangan, diikat dengan rantai, di pergelangan tangan maupun kakinya. Seluruh tubuh termasuk ekornya tampak kotor, tidak terurus dan kering, bekas cakaran terlihat di lengan dan kakinya. Mata birunya yang dulu selalu bersinar sekarang tidak lebih dari sebuah permata yang kehilangan kilauannya. Mata itu menatap kosong pada dinding di hadapannya.

"Naruto.." ucap Sakura lirih. Air mata tak henti-hentinya menetes dari permata hijaunya namun dengan cepat ia mengusapnya. Matanya menoleh ke belakang, menatap sang raja dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Hagoromo mengerti apa yang gadis itu inginkan darinya.

"Sudah begini semenjak malam penobatannya. Awalnya kami mengira tidak akan berlangsung lama, sama seperti yang lain. Tetapi suatu malam penghuni markas utara kerajaan diributkan dengan sosok Kitsune sempurna yang mengamuk. Kalau kalian sempat melewati gerbang depan tadi, kalian akan melihat markas tersebut sudah rata dengan tanah. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalaunya karena keturunan Kitsune memang yang terkuat di kerajaan ini hingga aku sendiri harus turun tangan dan menyegelnya. Demi keselamatan kerajaan, aku terpaksa mengurungnya di sini."

Tsunade dan Sakura terdiam sejenak.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain? Tidak adakah yang bisa membujuknya Hagoromo-dono?"

Hagoromo hanya menghela nafas dalam. Ia melangkah maju dan memegang jeruji besi dengan kedua tangannya. Pandangannya menatap sendu pemuda kuning di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah berusaha memasuki pikirannya tapi benar-benar kosong dan tidak mau menerima apapun dariku. Sebulan yang lalu ketika aku mendapati dia tengah tertidur, aku merasuk ke dalam mimpinya dan saat itulah aku mengerti apa yang ia inginkan."

Sebenarnya tanpa sang raja melanjutkan ucapannya pun Tsunade dan Sakura sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Namun mereka berdua tetap diam dan mendengarkan dengan baik kelanjutan ucapan Hagoromo.

"Kitsune benar-benar mencintai gadis itu dan menginginkan kebahagiaannya."

.

.

.

Ketiganya kini telah kembali ke aula tengah. Sakura menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui termasuk tentang dirinya dan Sasuke. Tidak ada yang ia lewatkan sedikitpun, Sakura benar-benar merasa dirinya harus ikut membantu kesembuhan Naruto. Tsunade dan Hagoromo hanya terdiam, sesekali mengangguk dengan apa yang ia ceritakan.

"Jadi gadis itupun mencintai Naruto?"

Pertanyaan Hagoromo dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Sebenarnya kejadian seperti itu sudah wajar terjadi. Kalian diharuskan hidup bersama dan memiliki emosi kepada masing-masing pasangan hingga saatnya tiba, kalian harus memadamkan perasaan itu sendiri. Mengadunya dengan impian dan ambisi kalian. Tetapi sepanjang aku hidup di kerajaan ini, baru kali ini aku menemukan kasus seperti ini. Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa dibujuk. Mungkin perasaannya sudah terlalu dalam, atau dia kecewa karena merasa tidak bisa membahagiakan gadis yang dicintainya."

"Apakah benar-benar tidak ada cara lain Hagoromo-dono?"

Hagoromo menatap Sakura dan Tsunade bergantian, siku kedua tangannya ia tumpukan di atas meja, jemari saling mengatup dan ia gunakan sebagai penopang dagu. Memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali membukanya.

"Ada."

Tsunade dan Sakura langsung menegakkan posisi duduk mereka dan memandang sang raja dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Ba-bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Mengapa tidak Anda lakukan?" tanya Tsunade.

"Karena hal ini sangat terlarang. Selain itu, jika rakyat kerajaan ini mengetahui aku melakukan hal itu, bukan tidak mungkin aku akan menggantikan posisi Naruto di penjara itu."

Kedua wanita cantik itu hanya membuka mulutnya sebentar, kemudian menutupnya lagi. Hagoromo terlihat sedang celingak celinguk, memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mendengar kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Pedang kusanagi." Lirihnya.

.

.

.

DRAP.. DRAP..

Suara langkah kaki yang sedang berlari menggema di seisi lorong. Namun herannya tidak ada satupun penghuni yang terbangun akibat suara ini. Mungkin karena hampir seluruh penghuni kastil saat ini tengah tertidur lelap akibat aroma menyengat kepulan asap yang berasal dari halaman belakang kastil kerajaan. Dengan tergesa-gesa sepasang kaki jenjang itu melangkah, mata pemiliknya beredar berusaha mengingat jalan yang pernah ia lewati. Jubah hitam menutup tubuhnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Peluh di dahi ia abaikan, rasa waswas yang luar biasa di dalam dirinya juga ia kesampingkan.

Kini ia telah sampai pada tujuannya. Kedua tangannya ia keluarkan dari jubah demi membentuk segel yang belum lama ia pelajari. Setelah kegiatannya selesai, mendadak seberkas sinar hijau menyapu tangannya. Dengan cepat ia letakkan tangan itu pada bagian tengah jeruji besi. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk dapat membuka pintu tersebut. Didorongnya pintu itu sekuat tenaga.

Ada keraguan yang merayap di hatinya kala ia hendak masuk ke dalam kurungan tersebut. Namun, kembali ia memantapkan niat, perlahan memejamkan mata erat dan menghela nafas dalam. ia mulai membuka mata dan mendapati sosok yang ia cari tengah menatap kosong dirinya. Aneh! Karena dari apa yang ia dengar, ketika ada orang atau makhluk yang memasuki tempat tersebut, otomatis sosok itu akan langsung mengamuk dan berusaha keluar. Kini ia hanya bisa terdiam mengamati makhluk yang ada di hadapannya. Ia kembali berusaha meredakan kegugupannya, membuka tudung yang membungkus kepalanya hingga memperlihatkan rambut sewarna permen kapas.

"Naruto." Panggilnya. Hanya lirikan mata yang ia dapatkan, sebelum iris biru itu kembali membuang pandang ke depan.

Ia mendesah kasar kemudian mendekati sang yokai dan berjongkok di sebelahnya. Ia benar-benar harus menahan hasratnya untuk muntah karena bau dari makanan yang telah membusuk menguasai sekeliling ruangan tersebut. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian ia membelai pipi berkumis si pemuda.

"Apa maumu?" tanya pemuda itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau masih mengingatku?"

Hanya decihan yang ia terima sebagai jawaban.

"Kau mau balas dendam padaku?"

"Untuk?"

"Karena aku menggagalkan rencanamu."

Sakura menghela nafas pasrah. Mata _emerald_ nya menelusuri setiap inci tubuh pemuda itu. Hatinya sedikit teriris melihat kondisi pemuda itu yang sangat jauh dari kata layak. Tubuh kekar yang dulu berisi itu kini tampak kurus kering. Bahkan di beberapa bagian tertentu, tulangnya tampak menonjol. Gadis itu kembali menatap Naruto.

"Kau ingin bertemu Hinata?"

Hanya dengan sebuah kata mampu menjungkirbalikkan perasaan pemuda itu. Telinga dan ekornya sedikit bergerak menandakan keantusiasannya. Mata yang semula redup, kini bersinar meski belum seterang sinar yang dahulu ada.

"Hinata di sini?"

Gelengan kepala Sakura membuat pemuda itu menggeram. Pemuda itu merasa sang gadis akan menipunya seperti yang dia lakukan pada Sasuke, kakaknya.

"Kau membenciku?" tanya Sakura lembut. Tangannya mengelus ekor berbulu si pemuda membuat pemuda itu sedikit merasakan kenyamanan. Tetapi tetap saja ia enggan menjawab ataupun merespon pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aku bisa membuatmu bertemu dengan Hinata."

Kali ini Naruto tidak menanggapi. Ia masih berpikir Sakura hanya akan menjebaknya, entah untuk apa.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau? Kau bisa hidup bersama Hinata selamanya."

Naruto melirik menatap tajam gadis itu, berusaha menutupi dentuman keras dari jantungnya, berusaha menutupi keantusiasannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Naruto membuat suaranya sedatar mungkin meski dalam hati sudah benar-benar berharap mengerti kelanjutan ucapan Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum. Tangannya terulur membentuk sebuah segel dan mulai melepas kekangan rantai pada tangan dan kaki Naruto. Hal itu membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Setahunya, hanya raja tua itu yang bisa memasang maupun melepas rantai itu. Bukan hanya rantai itu, tetapi juga pintu masuk ke dalam kurungannya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Itu rahasia." Jawab Sakura sambil tetap tersenyum. "Berdirilah."

Pemuda itu berdiri dengan sedikit oleng, mengingat sudah cukup lama ia berada di posisi meringkuknya. Kemudian ia sandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di belakang. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang, kemudian secepat kilat mengayunkan sebuah benda yang tidak mampu dihalau sedikitpun oleh Naruto.

 **CRASHHHHHHHHH**

Iris biru Naruto membelalak mendapati tubuh Sakura yang begitu dekat dengannya, memeluknya. Kemudian tubuh itu terjatuh. Saat itulah Naruto melihat sebilah pedang yang telah menancap menembus jantungnya. Pedang Kusanagi-nya. Naruto terpana. Ia tidak habis pikir Sakura benar-benar menipu hanya demi memuaskan dendamnya. Kini ia tidak ragu lagi untuk menyebut gadis berrambut merah muda itu sebagai gadis yang kejam.

' _Ugh.. Sialan! Ini sakit sekali.'_

Ia mengumpat dalam hati, mengutuk Sakura dengan segala kata-kata kasarnya. Tubuhya jatuh tergeletak dan pandangannya mengabur. Namun sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang, ia melihat Sakura tersenyum dan berucap pelan.

"Semoga kalian bahagia."

.

.

.

Sayup-sayup telinganya mendengar suara berbisik. Kelopak mata yang semula menutup perlahan ia buka. Seberkas cahaya mengenai matanya hingga membuat ia kembali menutup mata. Digelengkan kepalanya ke sisi kanan sebelum ia kembali membuka mata.

Putih..

Hanya warna putih yang ia lihat saat ini. Perlahan ia edarkan pandangan matanya. Ternyata memang serba putih. Entah dimana dirinya berada saat ini. Saat hendak bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, ia merasakan kepalanya cukup berat hingga ia kembali pada posisinya semula, telentang.

"Dia sudah sadar." Suara itu memasuki gendang telinganya dengan sangat jelas. Diliriknya sumber suara itu melalui ekor matanya. Ternyata beberapa orang wanita memakai baju serba putih yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

"Kau sudah sadar Tuan?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka dengan senyuman manisnya.

"A-aku di mana?"

"Anda sedang berada di rumahsakit. Kakek Anda yang membawa Anda kemari."

"Kakek?" beo pemuda itu. Perawat itu hanya mengangguk tersenyum.

Sesaat kemudian seorang laki-laki tua yang sangat ia kenal berjalan menghampirinya. Oh tentu saja setelah menggoda para perawat dengan kedipan matanya.

"Jii-sama?"

"Hai Naruto, kau sudah sadar rupanya."

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

Jiraiya hanya tersenyum kepada pemuda itu. Tangannya terulur meraih tangan Naruto dan mengarahkannya ke telinga pemuda itu. Tangan yang lain ia arahkan ke bagian belakang pemuda itu. Naruto yang awalnya tidak mengerti kini membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. Dengan rasa penasaran diraba-rabanya kedua bagian itu. Bahkan kini ia berlari keliling kamar rawat untuk mencari cermin. Jiraiya yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan kemudian mendorong anak asuhnya itu ke kamar mandi, di mana ada cermin besar tergantung di sana.

Naruto terpana menatap bayangannya sendiri, berkali-kali ia memutar tubuhnya, menggosok matanya, demi memastikan apakah ini nyata. Dan ternyata ini memang nyata. Naruto menjadi seorang manusia.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi pemuda itu untuk menyadari semuanya. Ia melompat kegirangan mengabaikan kepalanya yang terasa berat dan dadanya yang terasa ngilu. Kemudian ia berlari memeluk pria tua di belakangnya.

"Jii-sama.. Katakan apa yang terjadi? Mengapa bisa seperti ini?"

"Sakura yang melakukannya."

Naruto tercengang. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura yang melakukan ini. Bukankah gadis itu justru menusuk dirinya dengan Kusanagi?

Matanya membelalak.

"Mu-mungkinkah?" dan ia mendapatkan jawabannya kala melihat Jiraiya mengangguk.

.

.

.

 _ **Sementara itu di Kerajaan Yokai.**_

"Dasar miko tidak tahu diuntung! Sudah bagus kau bisa mengalahkan Hebi dengan cara licik. Sekarang kau malah membunuh Kitsune. Apa kau sudah puas sekarang?"

Gadis itu hanya menunduk. Tidak menjawab sama sekali cacian yang ditujukan padanya. Tubuhnya lemas, mengingat sudah berjam-jam tangannya diikat pada tiang besar di halaman tengah kastil. Berpuluh-puluh mata menatapnya jijik, meski ada sebagian yang menatapnya kasihan. Sementara sang Raja hanya mendesah pelan.

" _Aku akan menggantikan Hagoromo-dono membebaskan Naruto."_

Ucapan gadis cantik itu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin gadis ini mengorbankan diri, tetapi sesuatu dalam hatinya menggelitik. Meminta ia untuk menuruti apa yang diinginkan gadis itu.

"Bawa ia ke penjara bawah tanah." Ucap seseorang di sampingnya dengan tegas. Sang raja melirik ke samping mendapati yokai kepercayaannya berdiri. Orochimaru.

Dan ucapan Orochimaru tentu saja dipatuhi oleh rakyatnya, karena ia adalah tangan kanan sang Raja. Hagoromo hanya diam karena ia tahu, ia tidak mampu melawan kehendak rakyatnya meskipun ia seorang raja. Karena sejatinya raja adalah abdi bagi rakyatnya.

.

.

.

 **END of 2** **nd** **Epilogue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Arigato untuk yang sudah menyempatkan membaca epilog ini. Epilog ketiga nanti mungkin lebih ke SasuSaku ya, selingan dulu sebelum kembali ke NaruHina.**

 **Oh iya, Nai mohon pamit kemungkinan tidak bisa update fic Nai sampai tanggal 28 karena Nai mau mudik dan nggak mungkin bawa-bawa laptop.**

 **Yeyyy.. Balik kampuunggg owowoooo balik kampuuunggg..**

 **Akhir kata review please..**


	7. Epilog Bagian 3

**Masih ada yang nunggu kelanjutan fic ini kan yah? Atau enggak? *pundung di pojokan.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto's characters belongs to Kishimoto Masashi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TENSHI NO MIKO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Third Epilogue from Former Fanfic**_

Hari ini Sasuke terbangun lebih awal sekitar satu jam sebelum matahari terbit. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk bangun pagi, tetapi semalam dirinya bermimpi buruk dan terbangun hingga tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan tidurnya.

Matanya melirik ke jam dinding, masih ada sekitar empat jam sebelum dirinya harus berangkat ke kantor. Dibaringkannya kembali tubuhnya yang terasa lelah. Pemuda itu sempat terheran-heran bagaimana bisa tubuhnya mengalami kelelahan seperti ini. Padahal saat ia masih menjadi yokai dulu, tubuhnya tidak pernah mengenal rasa itu. Bahkan ketika ia sedang berlatih keras untuk mengejar ambisinya.

Sasuke menebak apakah semua itu ada kaitannya dengan perubahan dirinya menjadi manusia. Apakah sistem pertahanan tubuh manusia memang lebih lemah dari pada yokai? Sementara ia membernarkan hipotesa tersebut.

Kini pemuda berrambut _raven_ tersebut membaringkan tubuhnya kembali di atas ranjang empuk. Pikirannya menerawang, memutar kembali ingatan enam bulan yang lalu ketika dirinya mengunjungi kuil tempat dirinya dibesarkan dulu. Ketika dirinya bertemu kembali dengan Naruto, adiknya. Ketika ia kembali merasakan getaran-getaran aneh yang merambat saat bertemu pandang dengan manik _emerald_ gadis pujaannya.

Sasuke tersenyum mengingat bagaimana ekspresi gadis itu ketika bertemu dengannya. Ekspresi yang menunjukkan keterkejutan luar biasa. Pipinya merona membayangkan fitur wajah si gadis musim semi. Sungguh dirinya sama sekali tidak menyangka, lima tahun tidak bertemu tidak ada perubahan yang begitu berarti pada diri gadisnya. Eh? Gadisnya? Sasuke menyeringai posesif atas pemikirannya. Kemudian kembali memutar ingatannya tentang wajah gadis itu. Sakura terlihat lebih dewasa dan lebih cantik dibanding saat mereka bertemu terakhir kali. Hanya saja, aura dingin dan keangkuhan terpancar jelas dari raut gadis tersebut. Rupanya benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto bahwa Sakura telah berubah semenjak penobatannya menjadi Tenshi no miko.

Mengingat Naruto, senyum Sasuke memudar. Kaset di dalam ingatannya kembali memutar kejadian malam itu, malam penobatan Naruto. Hatinya serasa tercubit ketika mengingat wajah seekor Kitsune no yokai yang tengah menderita. Bukan menderita fisiknya melainkan hatinya. Sasuke menghela nafas dalam.

TIINNNN..

Sebuah suara nyaring berhasil membuatnya terduduk cepat. Pelan ia memijat kepalanya saat mata _onyx_ nya melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 5. Ia mendecih pelan dan mengumpat.

"Sialan! Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?"

Sambil berdiri dan mengambil kaos oblong di lemari dirinya menerka-nerka siapakah tamu yang telah dengan lancang mengganggu lamunannya. Sempat terlintas dalam pikirannya apakah Ayah atau ibunya yang berkunjung sebelum kepala pemuda itu menggeleng pelan. Kedua orangtua angkatnya saat ini sedang berada di luar negeri untuk perjalanan bisnis selama sebulan.

Sasuke menghampiri pintu apartemennya. Sebelum membukanya, matanya mengintip ke lubang pintu berharap mengetahui siapa si pengunjung. Namun ternyata posisi orang tersebut tengah memunggungi pintu apartemennya sehingga Sasuke hanya bisa melihat jaket warna hitam yang sedang dikenakan.

Sasuke membuka pintu dengan cepat hingga membuat orang tersebut menoleh. Saat itulah tatapan mata keduanya bertemu. Saling memandang lurus seolah masing-masing tenggelam dalam iris kontras lawannya. Belum ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun selama beberapa menit berlalu hingga bunyi bel yang secara tidak sengaja tertekan membuat keduanya tersadar.

"Ah.. Maafkan aku.." ujar Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah membiarkan tamunya berdiri terlalu lama di depan pintu.

"Tidak apa-apa, hehehe."

"Masuklah."

Keduanya masuk ke dalam apartemen Sasuke yang cukup luas dan sangat rapi. Dekorasi dan penataan ruang yang elegan benar-benar mencerminkan kepribadian si pria _stoic_. Sasuke mempersilakan tamunya untuk duduk sementara dia berjalan menuju dapur. Beberapa menit kemudian muncul kembali membawa nampan yang berisikan dua gelas minuman dan sepiring kecil makanan ringan dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Sasuke duduk di sebelah tamunya. Keduanya kembali dilanda keheningan. Entah mungkin karena terkejut atau terlalu tidak percaya bahwa mereka bisa kembali bertemu-rasanya sama saja.

"A-apakabar Nii-san?"

Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto."

"Syukurlah."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan menurunkan tudung jaket yang menutupi kepala Naruto. Matanya mengamati wajah sang adik dengan penuh kekaguman. Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak! Yang membuat Sasuke kagum adalah telinga manusia yang kini menempel di sisi wajah Naruto menggantikan telinga bulunya.

"Jadi kau mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi?"

.

.

.

Siang ini kediaman Namikaze dihebohkan dengan teriakan histeris sang nyonya rumah. Beberapa _maid_ yang bekerja di sana menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat.

Teriakan itu datangnya dari sebuah ruang tamu yang di dalamnya tengah duduk empat orang manusia. Pasangan Namikaze serta kedua tamunya duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Jadi, namamu Naruto?"

Tamu berrambut kuning itu mengangguk. Mata sang nyonya Namikaze tak henti-hentinya memandang bergantian tamu tersebut dan suaminya. Benar-benar mirip, mata biru dan rambut kuning, hanya tiga goresan mirip kumis yang ada di kedua pipi pemuda itu yang membedakan mereka. Wanita tersebut berdecak kagum.

"Kalian benar-benar mirip."

Ucapan Kushina, nyonya Namikaze tersebut, mendapat anggukan pelan dari Sasuke.

"Jadi bagaimana bibi? Paman?" tanya Sasuke.

"Paman sih setuju saja, entah bagaimana dengan bi-"

"Pasti aku setuju." Teriakan Kushina memotong ucapan suaminya. Matanya berbinar-binar senang menatap pemuda yang akan segera menjadi anak angkatnya tersebut.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah menduga jika ini akan terjadi. Ia menawarkan Naruto kepada keluarga Namikaze karena mereka belum memiliki seorang anakpun sebagai penerus. Namikaze Minato adalah rekan bisnis ayah angkat Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku. Sasuke mengenal dengan baik keluarga ini, sebaik keluarga ini mengenalnya. Sementara bagi Naruto sendiri hal ini sangat penting untuk memperoleh status kependudukan yang jelas di dunia manusia yang akan dijalaninya.

.

.

.

 _ **One month later**_

Hari ini kerajaan yokai kembali ricuh. Pasalnya mereka kembali kedatangan tamu dari luar kerajaan. Terlebih lagi tamu yang datang kali ini bukanlah tamu biasa, melainkan beberapa orang manusia.

Para yokai yang saat itu berada di sepanjang jalan menuju kastil sang raja berbisik-bisik melihat kelompok manusia yang tengah melangkah di depan mereka. Tiga orang wanita tenshi no miko yang memakai hakama putih dan haori merah berjalan berdampingan sementara seorang manusia biasa memakai hakama hitam dengan sebilah katana bergantung di punggungnya berjalan di belakang mereka.

Bisikan yang dilanjut dengan cemoohan kini mulai menghujani manusia-manusia tersebut. Namun, mereka hanya berjalan lurus tanpa mempedulikan hal tersebut hingga mencapai pintu kastil. Sempat terjadi ketegangan dan silat kata antara pimpinan rombongan dengan penjaga gerbang kastil, tetapi dengan menggunakan sedikit ancaman akhirnya pintu tersebut terbuka dan mereka memasukinya.

"Selamat datang kembali para tamu yang terhormat." Ucapan sinis seorang panglima kerajaan menyapa gendang telinga mereka. Mereka hanya membungkukkan badan sopan dan kembali berjalan mengikuti langkah panglima tersebut.

"Saya punya banyak pertanyaan untuk Anda, Mito-sama."

"Tidak sekarang, Orochimaru."

Laki-laki jelmaan ular tersebut hanya terkekeh sinis. Matanya kemudian melirik ke arah pria dewasa yang berada di belakang.

"Apa kabar Sasuke-kun?"

Yang disapa hanya membalas lirikannya sejenak tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Tsch, kau tetap saja sombong Sasuke-kun. Padahal sekarang kau sudah bukan apa-apa lagi."

Orochimaru melanjutkan celotehan mengejeknya tetapi sama sekali tidak ditanggapi oleh Sasuke. Rombongan tersebut kemudian dipersilahkan menunggu di aula utama dan menanti kedatangan sang raja. Mito, Biwako dan Tsunade duduk berderet di sisi kanan singgasana raja sementara Sasuke memilih duduk di belakang, cukup jauh dari tempat duduk sang raja. Di deretan kiri beberapa petinggi kerajaan juga turut duduk menghadiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian sang raja sampai di aula utama membuat semua yang ada di sana membungkuk hormat.

Perhatian Hagoromo hanya pada seorang pemuda berrambut kelam yang sedikit jauh di depannya. Matanya meneliti setiap perubahan yang terjadi pada mantan yokai terkuatnya.

"Apa kabar Hebi?" tanyanya bijak.

Sasuke mendongak menatap sang raja yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Baik-baik saja Hagoromo-dono." Jawabnya santun.

Sang raja mengangguk sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Mito.

"Jadi bagaiman mungkin Hebi bisa masuk ke kerajaan ini?"

Pertanyaan simpel sang raja yang bukan tidak mungkin memenuhi pikiran para petinggi maupun penduduk kerajaan yokai. Mereka memandang penuh tanya kepada tenshi no miko tertinggi yang berrambut merah tersebut. Biwako dan Tsunade saling pandang sedangkan Mito justru menghela nafas dalam.

"Bolehkah hamba tidak membicarakannya di sini, Hagoromo-dono?"

Pertanyaannya mengundang decihan dan ejekan dari para makhluk di depannya. Mito tidak bergeming menatap lurus sang raja membuat sang raja mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, jadi ada urusan apa kau, tenshi no miko tertinggi datang kemari?"

"Kami ingin meminta kembali salah satu anggota kami."

Teriakan cemoohan yang ditujukan kepada mereka semakin riuh berdatangan membuat sang raja mengangkat tangannya dan memerintahkan mereka untuk diam.

"Kalian ingin membebaskan Sakura?"

Mito mengangguk pasti.

"Apa kalian tidak tahu hukum yang tertulis di buku perjanjian kita? Sakura patut mendapatkan hukuman karena ia telah membebaskan _akuryou_ dalam diri Kitsune." Ucap Hagoromo tegas.

"Kami mengerti Hagoromo-dono, tetapi dalam buku perjanjian kuno Tenshi no miko juga disebutkan bahwa jiwa seorang Tenshi no miko sepenuhnya milik kuil, jadi kami rasa kami masih punya hak untuk mendapatkan Sakura."

"Hago-" saat Orochimaru hendak melancarkan sanggahan, Hagoromo terlebih dahulu menyelanya.

"Aku rasa kau sedikit luput menafsirkan ayat perjanjian itu Mito."

Ucapan sang raja membuat ketiga miko plus Sasuke terkejut bercampur bingung. Di sebelah mana mereka melakukan kesalahan? Terlebih seorang Mito yang notabene telah bertahun-tahun mempelajari buku perjanjian tersebut.

"Seorang tenshi no miko yang dengan sengaja mencabut _akuryou_ milik yokai yang bukan pendampingnya, maka ia tidak lebih dari seorang manusia dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya, tidak lagi memiliki jiwa tenshi." Jelas sang raja.

Semua yang hadir di aula tersebut terdiam.

"Tidak bisakah dia dibebaskan saja?" tanya Sasuke gusar.

"Tsch! Dasar bodoh! Kau pikir kau bisa berbuat seenaknya saja? Kau pikir tidak ada konsekuensi apapun jika bocah miko kurang ajar itu dibebaskan?" desis Orochimaru.

Sasuke berdiri dengan cepat dan menarik katananya. Tujuannya ingin menghancurkan pria pucat jelmaan ular itu. Sama sekali lupa bahwa kini ia sudah bukan lagi tandingan para yokai di sini. Tentu saja ulah Sasuke mengundang tawa petinggi kerajaan.

"Kau mau apa manusia?" suara berat seekor yokai berwujud kera raksasa membuat Sasuke tersadar dan kembali ke posisi duduknya setelah terlebih dahulu menyimpan katananya.

"Jika itu dilakukan kutukan kehancuran akan menimpa kerajaan ini karena telah kehilangan keseimbangan kekuatan."

Mito bertukar pandang dengan kedua tenshi no miko yang lain kemudian menatap Sasuke iba. Pria yang biasanya hanya bisa menampilkan raut muka datar, kini terlihat tengah mengeluarkan ekspresinya yang merupakan campuran antara sedih dan marah.

.

.

.

Setelah negosiasi yang tidak membuahkan hasil itu Sasuke melangkah keluar dari kastil dan mengistirahatkan diri di emperan bagian depan dari halaman kerajaan sementara menunggu ketiga wanita yang kini tengah berdiskusi mengenai masalah lain dengan petinggi kerajaan yokai. Sejenak pemuda _raven_ tersebut memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh sang gadis yang kini tengah mendekam di kurungan bawah tanah kerajaan ini.

Kemudian matanya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Tidak banyak yang berubah. Kerajaan ini tetap seperti dulu. Jika dilihat dari luar suasana sunyi dan mencekam terasa mendominasi. Terlebih jika kita masuk ke dalam, suasana yang ada jauh lebih menyesakkan dada. Cuaca di kerajaan ini sama sekali berbeda dengan dunia manusia yang cenderung bervariasi. Suasana suram dan suhu udara yang rendah membuat dunia ini lebih mirip dengan dunia kegelapan. Seperti itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke. Ia bahkan heran jika dulu bisa betah tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Ah mungkin hal itu wajar terjadi mengingat dulu yang ia rasakan hanyalah ambisi besar untuk mencapai kesempurnaan kekuatannya.

Mendadak ia merasakan lengannya dicengkeram. Pria tampan tersebut menoleh mendapati Orochimaru tengah menyeringai padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar. Kepalanya kembali bersandar dan matanya memejam.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Ku rasa kita tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi." Sasuke mengibaskan cengkeraman Orochimaru.

"Ini tentang gadismu."

Sasuke membuka matanya cepat dan menatap penuh curiga pria yokai yang kini tengah menyeringai tersebut.

"Apa maumu?" desis Sasuke tak suka. Orochimaru hanya terkekeh mendengarnya, kedua tangannya terangkat di samping kepala.

"Jangan begitu Sasuke-kun. Aku sedang ingin berbaik hati denganmu."

Sasuke kembali melirik tajam sang panglima kerajaan. Matanya mengamati iris ular pria tua itu berusaha membaca apa yang ada di pikirannya. Oh Sasuke sama sekali lupa bahwa yang ada di hadapannya ini bukanlah manusia. Pria itu adalah makhluk yokai yang penuh dengan kelicikan.

"Apa?"

"Hm?"

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Kau menginginkan kebebasan gadis itu bukan? Aku bisa membantumu."

Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang, ia benar-benar tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Namun, tentu saja ia tetap menyembunyikannya di balik tampang datar.

"Hn."

"Aku bisa membantumu melepaskan Sakura."

Orochimaru mengamati gerak gerik Sasuke yang tampaknya tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan ucapannya. Tapi pria ular ini tahu benar bahwa Sasuke tengah memperhatikan ucapannya dengan baik.

"Apa?"

Orochimaru memandang penuh minat pada pria muda di hadapannya. Sejenak ia tertawa merasa kagum dengan pemikiran cepat Sasuke.

"Kau tahu saja kalau aku menginginkan sesuatu darimu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mendecih. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kau tidak akan memberikan sesuatu dengan gratis Pak Tua, bahkan hanya untuk sepotong gula-gula."

Lagi-lagi Orochimaru tertawa. Sejenak keduanya terdiam hingga-

"Aku menginginkan _hougyoku_ ungu, permata kehidupan milik klan Hebi."

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar, giginya bergemeletuk pelan.

"A-apa?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yosh! Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Belum ada SasuSaku di sini ya, maaf hehehe. In syaa Allah ada di chapter depan. Tadinya mau langsung ke adegan mereka cuma takut jadi aneh, makanya dibuat dulu SasuNaru & SasuOro hihihi...**

 **Arigato untuk yang sudah review, fav dan follow cerita ini ya. Nai punya rencana bikin multichap lagi tentang NaruHina dan SasuSaku, tapi entah kapan terrealisasi hahaha. Soalnya masih banyak tanggungan ff on going nya.**

 **Yosh! RnR minna**


	8. Epilog Bagian 4

**Terlalu lama ya Minna-san menunggu kelanjutan fic ini? Atau sudah pada kabur? Hehehehe...**

 **Mohon maaf Nai sempat kehilangan** _ **mood**_ **untuk melanjutkan fic ini dan malah membuat** _ **project**_ **baru hihihi. Bagi yang berkenan silakan mampir ya...**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto's characters belongs to Kishimoto Masashi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TENSHI NO MIKO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Fourth Epilogue from Former Fanfic**_

"Uhuukk..."

Suara batuk terdengar pelan di ruangan ini. Sebuah ruangan yang teramat gelap tanpa adanya cahaya yang masuk meski hanya secercah. Bahkan sinar matahari yang memancar kuat di bagian luar tak mampu menembus lapisan bebatuan yang menjadi dinding penghalang ruangan ini dengan dunia luar. Hal itu pula yang menyebabkan kadar kelembaban sangat tinggi. Selain karena yang timbul akibat rembesan air melalui bagian bawah ruangan.

 _Tringg!_

Dentingan peralatan makan juga ikut meramaikan suasana ruangan yang teramat sunyi. Sesekali terdiam dan berikutnya kembali terdengar.

Menilik lebih dalam, ke arah di mana sumber suara itu berada. Di sudut ruangan. Tepat di depan tangga menanjak yang terbentuk dari susunan bebatuan yang cukup rapi.

Sosok seorang wanita tengah duduk meringkuk. Kedua lutut dilipat dan dijadikan sandaran bagi kepalanya. Pandangannya sayu dan sendu bercampur menjadi satu, mengarah pada seonggok makanan tidak layak di hadapannya.

Kondisi yang cukup memprihatinkan. Lembaran merah hakama serta lembaran putih haori yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi begitu kotor dan koyak hampir di setiap bagian. Sedikit memperlihatkan tubuhnya di bagian dalam, yang bahkan kondisinya tidak lebih baik. Helaian merah muda yang menjadi mahkotanya telah kusut dan lepek tak berbentuk, mungkin sebab tidak mendapat sentuhan air bersih selama beberapa lama.

Maka jangan terkejut jika aroma tak sedap juga menjadi penghias tempat ini. Tak hanya karena aroma tubuh sang wanita tetapi juga bau tak mengenakkan dari berbagai macam makanan basi yang tercecer.

 _Krietttttt_

Entah karena pikiran yang sedang tidak bersama raganya, atau terlalu lama dikurung di tempat seperti ini menjadikan wanita itu sedikit tuli. Terlihat saat dia sama sekali tidak berreaksi atas suara pintu berderit yang terdengar.

TAK... TAK...

Tidak ada pergerakan lain dari sang wanita kecuali sebelah tangannya yang masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi cawan lebar di hadapannya. Pun ketika sesosok manusia berdiri menjulang di hadapannya, iris _emerald_ itu sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Sakura..."

Seolah suara tersebut adalah suara malaikat yang dikirimkan Kami-sama untuknya, telinga sang wanita menegak. Manik hijaunya membelalak lebar meski masih enggan untuk mendongak. Gerakan tangannya terhenti mendadak menyebabkan dentingan lebih keras saat sendok _stainless steel_ itu bertemu dengan permukaan cawan yang berbahan sama dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar. Sebuah sensasi menyakitkan dia rasakan dari dalam dadanya. Degupan jantung bertalu-talu yang nyaris membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Ditambah dengan bongkahan besar yang kini mendesak, menutup jalur respirasi dari metabolisme tubuhnya. Jangan lupakan peran kelenjar air mata yang tiba-tiba membengkak, melakukan proses _lakrimasi_ dan mengeluarkan _aqueus_.

Wanita itu menangis.

Meski mungkin itu semua dilakukan di bawah alam sadarnya.

Bahunya bergetar hebat tidak mampu membendung emosi yang menuntut keluar. Selanjutnya isakan tergugu melantun begitu saja dari bibirnya yang kering dan sedikit berdarah.

"Sakura..."

Suara bariton itu kini kian mendekat. Tepat berada di sepersekian jarak pandangnya. Menatap lurus pada manik jelaga yang dulu sempat membuatnya gila, wanita itu menatap penuh tanya. Seolah tidak mempercayai apa yang terlihat dalam pandangannya, Sakura menggeleng pelan. Tangisnya enggan berhenti meski dia sudah berusaha menekan.

Hatinya percaya akan suatu hal. Bahwa sosok manusia yang ada di hadapannya saat ini hanyalah sebuah bayangan. Tercipta dari gangguan delusi dari alam pikirannya. Sebuah penyakit mental _psikosis_ yang ditandai dengan ketidaksinambungan antara pemikiran dan emosi.

Ya mungkin saja hal itu terjadi. Terlalu lama terperangkap dalam belenggu. Terlalu lama ditelantarkan. Terlalu lama hingga setiap sel dalam tubuhnya mulai mengkerut, kehilangan kemampuan untuk menjalankan fungsi yang sebenarnya. Terlalu lama hingga membuat Sakura kehilangan kontak dengan realitas sebenarnya.

"Sakura... Ini aku, Sasuke."

Sasuke memandang sendu pada sosok wanita yang begitu dicintainya. Kondisinya yang sangat memprihatinkan membuat pria tampan itu menitikkan air mata. Perlahan direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Sakura. Didekapnya begitu erat ke dadanya. Isakan tangis Sakura yang belum juga terhenti membuatnya semakin merasa sedih. Rasa sakit begitu terasa menyesakkan dada. Dibelainya helaian merah muda sang wanita demi usahanya memberikan kenyamanan dan ketenangan yang wanita itu butuhkan.

"Aku di sini, Sakura. Aku di sini. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu."

Sakura tidak mampu berkata-kata. Tergugu dalam diam. Terbuai dalam keharuan mendalam.

"Sakura... Menikahlah denganku."

Dan seolah dunia berbalik kepadanya. Mencipta kebahagiaan tak terkira dalam hati sang wanita. Kehangatan menjalar seiring dengan rambatan perasaan asing yang tak pernah dia kenal sebelumnya.

.

.

.

 **Konoha**

Musim dingin tahun ini benar-benar menjadi musim yang penuh kebahagiaan baginya. Bagaimana tidak, jika saat ini dia sedang dihadapkan pada seseorang yang selama ini memenuhi pikiran. Seseorang yang bayangannya membuat menangis dan tertawa di saat bersamaan. Seseorang yang membuat hatinya enggan untuk membuka dan menerima cinta yang ditawarkan kepadanya.

Pun jika tawaran itu datang dari orang yang mampu membuat wanita lain bertekuk lutut. Dengan segala daya pikatnya, entah berwujud rupa maupun harta.

Hinata tidak peduli. Tidak pernah peduli. Baginya hanya satu pria yang mampu menaklukkannya. Membawanya menghadapi berbagai macam hal yang belum pernah dia rasakan. Sakit dan bahagia datang silih berganti atau bahkan dalam waktu bersamaan.

Entah orang bilang dia terlalu dingin, atau sebagian mengatakan dia terlalu sombong. Hinata tak bergeming. Cukup senyum manis terpatri di bibir mungilnya menanggapi untaian kata yang terkadang bisa menjadi kejam, ditujukan kepadanya.

Mata _amethyst_ nya menatap cawan indah di atas meja. Terbentuk dari material _Silicon Dioxide_ yang dipahat membentuk sulur-sulur dedaunan yang indah. Bahan transparan dari cawan membuat isinya terekspos dengan sempurna. Setangkup makanan beku dengan warna putih susu. Aroma vanilla menguar begitu menggoda. Jangan lupakan dua bulatan merah yang teronggok begitu rapi di atasnya.

Es krim _Vanilla Cherry_ , begitu orang menyebutnya.

"Memangnya es krim itu lebih memikat daripada wajahku?"

Suara bariton khas pria dewasa membuyarkan lamunannya. Manik opal di sebalik kelopak berbulu mata lebat itu menatap penuh tanya. Atas apa yang baru saja ditangkap indera pendengarannya.

Kepala berbalut mahkota indigo itu berputar ke bawah 30 derajat dengan pangkal leher sebagai poros. Meneleng miring dengan raut wajah penuh rasa penasaran.

"Kalau kau ingin selamat, jangan pernah berpose seperti itu, Hinata-chan. "

Bukannya menegak kepala itu malah semakin meneleng. Mungkin sedikit lebih lama bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu bisa membuat leher Hinata kaku dan pegal.

"A-Apa maksudmu, Na-Naruto-kun?"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Naruto hanya diam, tetapi seringaian lebar yang bertengger di bibirnya cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa pria berrambut kuning itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa es krim itu begitu memikatmu sampai-sampai kau enggan memandang wajahku?"

 **Blush!**

Pipi tembam sang wanita spontan mengeluarkan semburat merah. Lalu dengan cepat si empunya menundukkan kepala. Bukan sebab lain, tetapi kegugupanlah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Bukan sebab es krim tetapi justru wajah Naruto sendirilah yang membuat Hinata lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangan.

Memang usianya sudah tidak muda lagi. Bahkan bisa dikatakan usia Hinata sudah masuk dalam kategori dewasa. Tapi entah mengapa saat ini Hinata merasa seperti kembali pada masa remaja. Saat-saat yang tepat seorang gadis merasakan sensasi-sensasi aneh akibat eksistensi sesosok makhluk adam yang mampu memikat hatinya. Jantung berdegup kencang, ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perut, energi kalor tinggi bercampur rendah menyatu dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. _Hell!_ Hinata merutuki diri sendiri yang malah tenggelam dalam euforia semacam ini.

Wanita itu mendengus kasar saat menyadari bahwa tingkahnya ini justru mirip dengan kelakuan anak didiknya.

"Jadi, apa ada alasan khusus kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Hinata semakin gugup. Kedua tangan meremas erat ujung rok spannya. Manik pucatnya melirik kesana kemari.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak menghindari Naruto-kun."

"Hmm... Benarkah?"

Tanpa menatap si penanya, Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak percaya. Lihat saja buktinya sampai sekarang kau tidak mau memandangku. Apa kau tidak menginginkan kehadiranku di sini?"

"TIDAK!"

Naruto menyeringai semakin lebar saat mendengar penolakan Hinata yang bahkan terlalu cepat dari perkiraannya. Mata safirnya menatap nakal iris opal Hinata yang kini menyiratkan kebingungan.

Sadar bahwa dirinya tengah dipermainkan, Hinata sewot. Pipinya yang sejak awal merona merah kini menggembung, bibirnya mengerucut, pandangannya teralih ke arah lain.

"Ka-Kau meledekku, Naruto-kun."

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Kau sendiri yang beranggapan seperti itu."

"Lalu, itu tadi apa?"

"Apa aku salah? Nyatanya sejak bersamaku sore tadi kau hanya diam. Hinata yang dulu selalu cerewet dan jutek kepadaku mendadak jadi pendiam. Bahkan saat kita duduk berhadapan kau tidak sedikitpun melirik padaku. Maka bukan salahku jika mengira bahwa kau tidak menginginkanku ada di dekatmu."

Hinata merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas.

"A-ano... Etto..."

Kebiasaan masa kecilnya kini terulang. Kedua ujung jari telunjuk saling bertaut.

"Apa?"

Entah hanya perasaan Hinata saja atau memang Naruto tengah mendesaknya.

"A-aku hanya ma-malu."

"Dan kenapa kau mesti malu?"

Kalau saja ini cerita manga maka bisa dipastikan akan ada kepulan asap keluar dari kedua telinga serta ubun-ubun Hinata.

"Ka-karena..."

"Hm?"

"Ka-rena..."

"Tsk! Dasar lamban!"

"A-Apa?"

Detik Hinata mendongakkan kepala, detik yang sama dia menyesali keputusannya. Karena saat ini ujung hidung mungilnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Naruto. Iris _amethyst_ nya membelalak karena begitu terkejut.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama karena berikutnya manik pucat itu tenggelam sepenuhnya dalam pesona lautan di hadapan mata. Terlalu terpesona hingga merasa kekuatannya mendadak hilang. Membawa sang kelopak turun memberikan tirai bagi keduanya.

Seolah dikomando, mata sang pria ikut memejam.

Keduanya saling menikmati jarak yang begitu dekat bagaikan tanpa sisa. Saling terbuai dalam terpaan hembus nafas yang begitu dekat dan hangat. Hingga tanpa sadar ruang di antara mereka benar-benar tak bersisa.

Bibir keduanya bersentuhan. Menempel lembut pada awalnya. Sepoi angin seolah memberikan isyarat bagi mereka untuk melepas hasrat. Membuat keduanya memiringkan kepala di arah yang berbeda. Menekan lebih dalam sentuhan benda kenyal yang memabukkan. Menyesap rasa manis dari lawan masing-masing.

Waktu berjalan tanpa mereka peduli. Detakan jantung yang seolah berlomba terang sudah mengalahkan laju detak jarum jam di sudut ruangan kafe.

Terlalu lama.

Terbuai dalam indahnya luapan rasa yang telah terpendam selama bertahun lamanya. Dan kehausan akan kasih sayang lebih dalam memicu Naruto untuk mendapatkan yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

Penuh kesengajaan digigitnya bibir bawah sang wanita, mencipta ringisan pelan dan lenguhan lirih nan menggoda. Tanpa sadar mulut sang wanita kini membuka, menampakkan celah kecil yang dianggap sebagai peluang besar bagi si pria.

Secepat kilat Naruto melesakkan lidahnya memasuki rongga mulut Hinata. Menerjang benda lunak yang serupa dan menuntut balas atas aksi yang telah dimulainya. Seolah membenarkan Hukum III Newton, lidah Hinata pun memberikan reaksi serupa. Bertautan dan bergulat demi memenangkan diri dan merebut dominansi. Tak peduli jika dada mereka kini terasa sesak dan sakit akibat pasokan oksigen yang menipis.

Cukup lama.

Merasa memiliki akal yang lebih besar daripada sekedar nafsu, Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto. Melerai tautan mulut keduanya, mencipta benang saliva yang terurai memanjang. Nafas keduanya tersengal saat Naruto menarik Hinata, mempertemukan dahi mereka.

"Hi-natah... Menikahlah de...ngankuh..."

.

 _Merengkuh harapan setiap insan yang dimadu cinta._

.

.

.

 _Where there is a great love, there are always wishes_

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alhamdulillah akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Tuntas sudah salah satu janji Nai. Semoga menghibur ^^**

 **Silakan tuangkan komentar di kolom review. Bisa berupa saran, kritik atau bahkan** _ **flame**_ **. Tentu saja sertakan alasan logisnya ya.**

 **Untuk yang berkenan silakan mampir juga di fic Nai yang lain. Nai juga punya** _ **collab project**_ **bersama Atharu dan Aoi Aysel lho. Judulnya "Chemical Love".** _ **Publish**_ **di akun ffn Atharu dan akun wattpad Aoi Aysel.**

 **Terimakasih.**


End file.
